


Максимально простая история

by Minilit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Police, Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit
Summary: Гэвин и настигшие его чувства к застенчивому консультанту РК900.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 15





	Максимально простая история

С момента революции проходит год, в полиции по-прежнему работает Коннор, перепринятые на работу девианты отдела и несколько, которые просто всегда мечтали стать копами. «Киберлайф» всеми силами ратует за принятие андроидов в обществе.  
И вот почему — многие до сих пор задаются вопросом. Общее мнение — им надо на что-то жить, а запчасти для андроидов, скорая помощь, лечебный тириум, обновления, патчи, плагины — имеют хождение за деньги только среди андроидов.  
Гэвин думает иначе, но помалкивает.  
Гэвину кажется, что «Киберлайф» откровенно говоря боится, что если андроидов притеснять, рано или поздно найдется гений из гениев, который сумеет взломать автоматизированные линии сборки и склепает себе армию. Но Гэвин параноик, поэтому старательно молится, чтобы он и КЛ боялись напрасно. В свете этого новичок, которого присылает «Киберлайф"-с-человеческим-лицом-любая-помощь-всем-от-нас, конечно, кажется Гэвину подозрительным. Начать с того, что его зовут С.Ти.Зинч, а выглядит он как младший брат Коннора. И если созвучие фамилии с богом Хаоса Гэвин ещё понимает как пропустить можно, то почему подозрительная рожа всех умиляет — не втыкает вовсе. Причем, ведётся даже Коннор!  
К тому же, в копилку подозрительных фактов, РК900, которого сначала готовили Коннору на смену, этот Зинч прибывает в отдел как юрист и наблюдатель.  
Проще говоря, сопровождает на сложные выезды, консультирует по самым свежим юридическим поправкам к законам, помогает работать (психолог на полставки и переговорщик в анамнезе) со сложными арестантами/подозреваемыми/пострадавшими.  
И Гэвин не понимает всеобщего восторга, пока не выпадает случай пообщаться с Зинчем лично.  
И это просто убийство последней психики Гэвина Рида, потому что РК900 Зинч, переговорщик, юрист и консультант, брат-близнец Коннора и вообще шизик с пристрастием к водолазкам… Милый.  
Это странно.  
Это стрёмно!  
Гэвин против!  
Гэвин выезжает с ним на арест наркоши-забулдыги — есть опасность, что он взял в заложники собственных домочадцев — и РК900 правда полезный. Он первоклассно отвлекает внимание, выпираясь в своём тощем пальтишке под ноябрьский дождь, перекрикивается с Тоддом без мегафона, почти уговаривает всех отпустить, но шарики в башке психа перевешивают ролики, и тот стреляет в переговорщика. Зинч бестолково присаживается, не уходя с траектории, явно необученный, пока Гэвин, пробравшийся в дом через сад, оглушает зарвавшегося психопата. Потом, после всех оформ, Зинч притаскивает Гэвину кофе и скромно улыбается, благодаря за спасение своего бренного пластикового тела.  
И вот тогда Гэвина что-то дёргает под руку, как бывало в 15 лет — и он делал на глазах у понравившейся девчонки нечто максимально тупое. Вот и тут Гэвин подмигивает, не может сдержаться, хмыкает и обещает каждый раз при надобности накрывать пластиковое тело своим! То есть прикрывать! Тьфу!  
РК900, консультант Зинч смотрит на детектива-боже-какой-идиот-Гэвина-помоги-ему-господь-Рида округлившимися глазами. Прям таращится. И очень слабым голосом выражает надежду, что стрелять в него будут не так часто…  
Гэвин скомканно благодарит за кофе и сваливает, потому что вдогонку хочется ещё извиниться, а это уже ну просто чересчур!  
Вне выездов они видятся, конечно, часто, но наедине редко, и та чертовщина не запускается.  
В следующий раз наедине они только условно — Гэвина слегка соскребают с пола после четырех суток без сна, а потом неудачного преследования, и он даже ничего не сломал, но получил ушиб всего себя, что обидно — сгруппироваться не успел. Дальше по курсу стоят Хэнк и Коннор, причем  
Хэнк специально Коннора удерживает Гэвину не помогать, знает, что ненормальную гордость это покорежит дополнительно. Долбанный РК900 об этом не подозревает, присаживается рядом на корточки, в глаза заглядывает, наивная душа:  
— Вам помочь?  
— Мне господь помочь не смог, — начинает  
Гэвин, но продолжить не может, потому что РК900 доказывает, что он лучше любого метафизического господа — отнимает Гэвина от стенки легко и нежно, как пёрышко, которое стремится не сломать. Или бабочку. И-и, это очень хреновая мысль, потому что гаснущее сознание говорит РК900:  
— Для тебя я могу быть кем угодно, — и да, подмигивает.  
РК900 смотрит на Гэвина сочувствующе, гладит по голове и аккуратно помогает переложить на носилки.  
— Вы бредите, детектив.  
— Ага, уже и ангелов вижу, — Гэвин будет ненавидеть себя потом, сейчас его не волнует градус тупости.  
По счастью, РК900 действительно такой милый, каким кажется — о феерических замечаниях Рида он не напоминает Риду ни в каком контексте. Поэтому Гэвин одухотворенно создаёт моменты максимальной стыдобищи себе сам. Так сказать, чтобы было, о чем помучиться перед сном. Как будто случаев двадцатилетней давности ему было мало:  
— Тебя точно в «Киберлайф» сделали? Не из пены морской вышел?  
— Если ты анализируешь, как Коннор, я умру прям тут.  
— Если бы это было порно, я бы не удивился, что заходишь ты, но тут место убийства, — Гэвин хочет отрезать себе язык.  
РК900 терпит, неловко улыбается, смущённо обламывает Гэвина этой своей непробиваемой милостью — возненавидеть РК900 не получается хоть ты тресни!  
Хэнк начинает смотреть покровительственно, Коннор тоже что-то просекает или просто считает нужным показать — прыскает в кулак.  
По отделу, Гэвин уверен, уже сделаны ставки — Когда Именно Отошьют Гэвина Рида Впавшего В Пубертат А Выходил Ли Он Оттуда Вообще.  
Даже Тина, сжалившись, советует найти себе девушку, парня, сходить на хоккей, что-то СДЕЛАТЬ С ЭТИМ.  
Откровенно говоря, над ним не смеётся один РК900.  
И Гэвин ему горячо за это благодарен, пусть Гэвину 37, пусть перемывание костей среди коллег уже не мучит, но то, что не смеётся сам РК900, дополнительно заставляет консультанта Зинча уважать. Гэвин поражен — кажется, он влюбился в порядочного человека /не человека/. Повезло?  
В ритме обычных дней Гэвин забывает поесть, поспать, потренироваться, но не может забыть об РК900. Это почти незаконно — быть одновременно профессиональным, крутым, незаносчивым и человечным. Интеллигентным и порядочным.  
РК900 убивает Гэвина Рида, хотя не подозревает об этом.  
После новой череды идиотских замечаний Гэвин решает оторваться в спортзале по нетипичному времени — в понедельник, после суточного дежурства. Каково же его удивление, когда он напарывается там на РК900, неумело бьющего грушу. Гэвин роняет бутылку воды, Зинч оборачивается на звук.  
Свалить точно не получится, хотя Гэвин видит, что его появление — довольно неприятный сюрприз.  
— Я тут не удержал, залил… Забрызгал… Облил… Да в бога душу мать! Уберу и уйду, не боись, — Гэвин мрачно бухается на колени, выискивая свинтившуюся крышку, а когда поднимает  
голову, обнаруживает над собой РК900 с протянутой рукой. Вкладывает туда крышку, ничего не понимая. Зинч устало улыбается, суживает крышку в кулаке и протягивает другую руку:  
— Дайте руку, детектив, пожалуйста, не бутылку, хорошо?  
Гэвин даёт, встаёт вместе с бутылкой и ничего не  
понимает. Зинч заворачивает бутылку с остатками воды, ставит на лавку.  
— Простите, это довольно самонадеянно, но вдруг вы сможете мне помочь?  
Гэвин хмурится на консультанта, все так же ничего не понимая.  
— Видите ли, нас выпустили, как обещали, 200 000 юнитов, но запрос общества  
изменился в процессе, поэтому боевые навыки нам стёрли и вообще оставили только то, что пригодится в профессиональной деятельности. Это кроме стажировки годичной. В общем, я подготовленный.  
РК900 одергивает спортивный костюм, и до Гэвина доходит, что переговорщик смущён.  
— Э? — Гэвин просто не может родить ничего умнее.  
— Однако, как выяснилось, мне было бы лучше уметь вести себя в боевых действиях, — РК900 слегка отводит взгляд и это совсем по-человечески. — Высок шанс пострадать или быть бесполезным. Быть обузой.  
Гэвин долго подбирает слова.  
— Я знаю, знаю, это дело программ, — РК900 снова торопится объяснить. — Но теперь военные обновления закупаются только военными, а курсы по самообороне тоже стоят денег…  
— И ты учишься сам, — осеняет Рида. — По видео?  
— Да, — РК900 светлеет лицом. — Малоэффективно. Долго.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе пару приемчиков? — по мере произнесения воодушевление Гэвина растёт.  
— Возможно, не пару, — Зинч грустнеет, — но я быстро учусь! — и опять светлеет лицом.  
— Ты же понимаешь, да, что я бы согласился с вероятностью…  
— 77,95%, да, — РК900 смущается снова. — Но вы могли бы отказать в грубой форме, и были бы правы.  
— Если кто-то прознает об этом, откажу, — тяжело вздыхает Гэвин. — Пошли, попрыгаем на мягком, ух, мать, короче, помнем местные матрацы, короче, потренируемся!  
РК900 снова не смеётся, просто улыбается.  
Взаимодействие с РК900 наедине, в расслабленной обстановке — Зинч пообещал позаботиться о камерах — в тесном контакте совсем развенчивает Гэвину гайки. Теперь ему снятся сны, теперь на работу хочется ещё по одному поводу, теперь он горд и рад… И продолжает ляпать языком что ни попадя. Хэнк откровенно смеётся, Коннор сдержанно фыркает, отдел нестройно хихикает, Тина, даже терпеливая Тина качает головой:  
— Ты безнадёжная пятнадцатилетка, Рид!  
Гэвин, возможно, предпринял бы какие-то меры, но он слишком давно ни в кого не влюблялся. Чувство окрыляет.  
РК900 стойко терпит, смотрит любопытными светлыми глазами, чистит свои блестящие ботинки, обожает ладно сидящие брюки, свитера с высоким горлом, кутается в миллион слоев одежды и пальто. И в спортзале Зинч похож на капусту: обязательно носки, шорты, майка и футболка под костюм.  
Гэвин интересуется, с чем это связано, и впервые нарывается на более личную информацию, которую РК900 не сообщал никому ранее. И явно мнётся сообщать Гэвину.  
— Я тоже не буду смеяться, если это что-то идиотское, как мои приставания, — лепит Гэвин и тут же зажмуривается, так сильно хочется дать самому себе подзатыльник.  
Отдыхающий на лавке рядом РК900 грустно улыбается и ничего не говорит, и это слегка обидно, потому что ну переговорщик, врубил бы вежливость, сказал Гэвину, что даже если он так плох сейчас, все наладится потом… Вместо этого Зинч говорит другое.  
— Пока не знали, что с нами делать, все 200 000 разместили на плацу, боевые модели в экипировке, конечно, правда, в легкой. Это был конец ноября. К третьей неделе декабря мне немного надоел холод, — и улыбается, жертва политики, будто сейчас его все устраивает.  
— А потом? — Гэвин с трудом вспоминает слова.  
Прошлый год запомнился самому Гэвину неспокойствием и лютым холодом.  
— А потом нас распределили партиями, меня в группе юристов хорошо потерли и отправили стажироваться клерком, и там, знаете, детектив, я видел, что к РК900, ну, испытывали чувства или флиртовали с ними, но это всегда был не я.  
Далее Гэвин получает прямо промеж глаз:  
— Не уверен, что могу представлять для вас настоящий интерес в плане отношений, да и мне неприятно смотреть, как меняется к вам отношение коллег.  
Гэвин складывает два и два.  
И посылает Зинча в грубой форме.  
Позже, дома, продолжая со стыда тлеть, уже не сгорая, Гэвин решает взять себя в руки. Он матёрый профессионал, взрослый мужчина, чувства пройдут, жизнь останется, всё такое. Гэвин клянётся себе контролировать собственные слова.  
И в следующую встречу ничего двусмысленного Зинчу не бросает. И в последующую.  
А потом РК900 берет дело в свои руки, то есть уверенно поднимает градус упоротости их бесед, будто дотягивая до покинутого было градуса.  
Гэвин натурально шизеет от замечаний:  
— Эти джинсы убивают.  
Или:  
— Кажется, вы целились в меня когда стреляли? Или не целились? Но я ощущаю, сбивается с ритма тириумный насос.  
Или:  
— Окропите помещение, тут Инкуб.  
Или:  
— Меня предупреждали, что работа в полиции опасна, но я не подозревал, что вырастает опасность влюбиться.  
Гэвин ши-зе-ет.  
Теперь ситуация обратная, но не смеётся тоже один Рид. Ему странно. Ему дико. Он чувствует себя так, будто вынудил РК900 поступиться сложившейся в отделе репутацией милого чувака, младшего брата Коннора, всеобщего любимчика, переговорщика, юриста-на-их-стороне-закона.  
Объяснить, что он чувствует, Гэвин внятно не может даже самому себе, поэтому, предсказуемо, дотягивает до последнего — у них сложное задержание, террористы, заложники, пиздец, СВАТ, Аллен, кляксы тириума и крови по стенам, никто не застрахован, бронежилет не панацея, всё такое.  
Поэтому когда к концу дня Гэвин баснословно везуч и жив, а РК900, Зинч, не пострадавший тоже, почему-то садится в машину Гэвина из десятка патрульных, и все это под шум ледяного дождя, Гэвин смотрит на мокрый профиль Зинча, каплю на носу, слипшиеся волосы, и решается.  
В красно-голубых вспышках мигалок, размытых за пеленой дождя, Гэвин говорит:  
— Ты мне нравишься, поехали ко мне, тириума попьём? — и зажмуривается, боже, какой идиот, тоже тириум пить будет?  
— Я согласен. И на чай, — отзывается Зинч и жмурится точно так же.  
Гэвин переваривает информацию и ситуацию. Потом упирается лбом в руль и обречённо стонет:  
— Мы долбоёбы…  
— Зато, — голос РК900 выдает улыбку, — идеально подходим друг другу!  
— Тебя это радует?  
— Тебя нет?  
Полминуты в машине царит тишина, а потом они целуются, как малолетки.  
То есть, натурально как малолетки — всё мешает, всё непривычно, но стоит попробовать, оба быстро входят во вкус.  
Оторваться от Зинча Гэвину сложно, однако ему 37, и мозги всё-таки перевешивают: РК900 упоминал, что ненавидит холод, а сейчас сидит рядом в ледяном и мокром.  
Поэтому они едут к Гэвину домой, и Гэвина немножко ведёт, не иначе, так как он протягивает руку для рукопожатия и представляется:  
— Гэвин.  
— Санни, — улыбается в ответ дитя прогресса.  
— Санни? — Гэвин не верит: на фоне Тзинча…  
— Я потом понял, что выбрал очень несерьёзное имя.  
На прошлой работе, которая стажировка, меня оценивали исключительно как Санни, поэтому тут я расшифровывать инициалы не стремился.  
И Гэвин его понимает. И тех, со стажировки тоже, потому что Санни подходит милому коллеге гораздо больше, чем безликий номер или суровый Зинч.  
— Развей мои сомнения, — настаивает Гэвин, раз уж пошла такая пьянка. — Ти Зинч, это же Тзинч?  
РК900 смеётся впервые на памяти Гэвина, и смех у него тоже классный, очень тихий и очень весёлый.  
— Ты первый, кто понял, — пожимает плечами мистер Возьми-Свое-Имя-У-Хаоситов!  
Составляя идеалам Хаоса полную овеществленную противоположность!  
Видимо, лицо Гэвина выражает полный набор накативших чувств, потому что Санни смеётся опять:  
— Наверное, поэтому, кроме тебя, никто не спрашивал. Трудно поверить, я знаю.  
— Ты милый! — выпаливает Гэвин.  
Санни смеётся иначе, теперь смущённо.  
— Обычно, это генеральное обо мне мнение, в любом коллективе, — и глаза отводит, — но слышать от тебя все равно как-то необыкновенно.  
Тут настает очередь смущаться Гэвину.  
— Могу сказать, что ты придурок, — и просыпается злобный гоблин.  
— Правда? — Санни опять смеётся, он вообще на памяти Гэвина столько не смеялся.  
— Неправда, ведь мы оба знаем, кто ты на самом деле, — Гэвин делает драматичную паузу, чтобы Санни успел артистично удивиться. — Ты долбоёб. Ровно как я!  
Санни ёжится от холода, но фыркает от смеха.  
По приезде к Гэвину, приходится переупаковать Санни в теплое и сухое, Гэвин бы не поверил, скажи ему кто, но андроид реально мёрзнет и чувствует себя от этого хуже. Всякая романтика незаметно отходит на второй план — заново оголять едва согретого Санни точно не хочется.  
Зато происходит нечто более интимное, для Гэвина — точно!  
Они беседуют.  
Это не повседневные разговоры, мимохожие замечания или рабочие моменты, это полноценная беседа, когда никто никуда не торопится, оба друг другу интересны, а каждая затронутая тема — нова для них.  
Так, например, Гэвин узнаёт, что имя Санни — тоже дань фандому, на сей раз классическому фильму «Я робот», где был как раз один голубоглазый пластиковый протагонист. Гэвин классику смотрел, в Вархаммер играл и читал, и в целом, поражён тем, как Санни выбирал себе имя.  
Сам Гэвин рассказывает, что умеет водить грузовую технику и танки — этого нет в его досье, потому что навык был приобретен в бурной молодости, а позже негде было сверкнуть. Санни остро интересуется: что Гэвин смотрит, читает, как проводит досуг, любит ли видеоигры…  
У Гэвина складывается ощущение, что Санни просто хочет знать всё. Отказывать ему смысла нет: сканер у 900х не отключали.  
За разговорами проходит полночи, потом Гэвин спохватывается, укладывает гостя на диване, отхватывает вежливо-удивленный взгляд, краснеет, приглашает в кровать.  
Засыпает Гэвин десять минут — необыкновенно долго для себя, окончательно расслабляется от фразы Санни, подкатившегося вблизь, но сохраняющего дистанцию:  
— Я не кусаюсь, Гэвин, честно, только в крайних случаях.  
Тогда Гэвин облапывает РК900, устраиваясь на нем спать. И отрубается.  
Как показывает практика — с Санни можно, в принципе, даже просто спать, не задействуя больше никаких дополнительных опций. По крайней мере, обнимает он тепло, лежит удобно, гладит по волосам ласково, и в отличие от будильника не орёт, а нежно шепчет, что наступило время вставать.  
Шёпот, правда, кардинально проблему не решает, но надо так надо.  
Внезапно проблему отсутствия бодрости кардинально решает утренний поцелуй — Санни смущён, но Гэвин в восторге, таким нехитрым образом проходит время до второго будильника, а дальше приходится всё-таки собираться.  
На работе их совместное появление порождает несколько воплей (один РК800) — явно выигравших ставку. Стоит Санни смущённо улыбнуться, гвалт стихает, раздается несколько сочувствий и поздравлений. Хэнк хлопает Гэвина по плечу и советует следить за железкой, они нежнее, чем кажутся.  
Это Гэвин готов делать без любых напоминаний: умом он понимает, что скорее всего является коротким этапом в жизни Санни, но сердце радуется тому, что есть сейчас. И сейчас этот незаконно обаятельный сотрудник ДПД снова притаскивает кофе:  
— Я благодарен. За ночь. За всё?  
— Больше уверенности в голос, переговорщик, — Гэвин принимает стаканчик.  
— Мне понравилось с тобой спать, ой, — спохватывается, что говорит, не понижая голоса, видимо, волнуется, раз настройки скачут. — Ты помнишь, что я долбоёб, и простишь, да?  
Гэвин слышит шепотки, но прощает.  
Гэвину давным-давно никто не нравился настолько. Поэтому лажать он не перестает, правда, это переходит немного в другую сферу — язык теперь держится за зубами поразительно прекрасно. Возможно, виной тому целебные поцелуи. Санни явно счастлив ими тоже. Сердце Гэвина Рида трепещет.  
Незаметно к ночёвкам, разговорам, заботе об удобстве другого и поцелуям прибавляются более откровенные проявления — руки Санни очень гибкие, когда хорошо согреты, и он приноравливается Гэвина гладить. По спине, по рукам, по шее, по щекам, по волосам, по ступням. От этого хорошо.  
Гэвин, конечно, не может остаться в долгу, чувствуя себя фанаткой, которая дорвалась до кумира, настолько сильно таращит от Санни. Он греет своего мерзлявого обаятельного идиота, сам касается кучи сенсоров на руках, стыков пластин, обнимает побелевшего без скина Санни и радуется.  
Юрист и переговорщик, кажется, приобретает на этой почве несколько особо сочувствующих друзей — и Гэвин со всевозрастающим удивлением замечает, что Санни с кем-то в отделе ссорится!  
Их Санни!  
Которого обожают буквально все!  
Гэвин вылавливает его перед обеденным перерывом.  
Утаскивает в кафешку, пить обычный и тэ-кофе. Санни нетипично мрачный, хмурится всю дорогу, на расспросы не колется до последнего, а потом нервы вдруг махом сдают: он мигает на Гэвина красным диодом и ультимативно заявляет, что будет ссориться с каждым, кто говорит о Риде плохо.  
Настает очередь Рида «мигать красным диодом»: он с полминуты сидит без движения, ещё и пугая Санни поверх негативных переживаний. Потом отмирает, обнимает нервного андроида, с удовольствием утыкаясь носом в свитер на плече и вдыхая аромат собственного стирального порошка.  
Аромат слегка резковат — так Гэвин объясняет себе и Санни заслезившиеся глаза. Даже чихает для убедительности, а потом некоторое время шмыгает носом.  
Шутки в отделе гаснут, а провинившиеся потом приходят к Санни с извинениями. Репутация Гэвина, известного, как хороший специалист,  
тоже неожиданно вырастает на пару пунктов. Хэнк уважительно хлопает по плечу, и почему-то благодарит Бога, что Роман у Гэвина не с Коннором, а у Коннора не с Санни. Слово за слово Гэвин оказывается в курсе, что у Коннора есть девушка. Тоже, кстати, РК900. Гэвин слегка в шоке.  
Этот шок в итоге побуждает уточнить у Санни — поддерживает ли он связь со своими сиблингами? К большому (неописуемому) удивлению Гэвина, самый обаятельный работник ДПД говорит:  
— Конечно, мы довольно тесно общаемся обычно.  
На вопрос, как им это удалось, Санни отвечает недоуменно:  
— У нас есть Терминатор.  
Гэвин отчего-то сразу понимает, что а) это имя; б) подходящее имя; в) тот РК900 ему не особо нравится одним фактом своего существования. Санни улавливает программой переговорщика что-то из обуревающих эмоций и говорит:  
— Не волнуйся, он хороший!  
Приходится успокоиться, а позже, вечером, побеседовать дома на эту тему отдельно: в течение рабочего дня Гэвин обдумывает мысль так и этак, но андроид, самостоятельно выбравший имя «Терминатор» его немножечко (да, он смотрел классику) напрягает, особенно в свете Коннора.  
РК900 и РК800. Терминатор и Коннор.  
У Гэвина, конечно, очень живое воображение, но тут явно есть, кому за кем поохотиться и истребить человечество, нет? (Боже, скажите, что нет).  
В ответ на вываленный ворох подозрений Санни смеется ужасно весело и долго — и слезы утирает, артист!  
— Терминатор взял имя из второй части, если угодно, — Санни все еще остаточно фыркает. — Он пришел в мир, чтобы помогать людям, хотя, конечно, не сразу, — и вот тут их добродушный Санни подозрительно осекается.  
Гэвину становится тревожно.  
— Ты никому не скажешь? — звучит жалобно.  
Гэвин клянется не озвучивать факты, которые услышит сейчас, отключает телефон, вынимая батарею, выдергивает все штепсели из розеток, чем немало удивляет Санни, но тот не дергается, надо понимать, одобряет.  
— Ты еще только меня не выключил, — когда Гэвин вынимает батарейки часов.  
— Будешь болтать, выключу, — отмахивается Гэвин и оказывается вознагражден второй волной щекотного смеха — от смеха Санни ему тоже всегда самому весело.  
— Мы смотримся подозрительно, Гэвин, — самый яркий свет в квартире сейчас его диод.  
— А у нас может, аналоговое свидание?  
Санни буквально складывается пополам от хохота, Гэвин и сам фыркает, но приносит свечи, зажигает, и в теплом оранжевом кругу света готовится узнавать Настоящие Секреты Серии РК900. Санни с удовольствием подсаживается ближе:  
— Раз это аналоговое свидание, можно говорить о семье!  
В такой душевной атмосфере Гэвин узнает, что у Санни не просто 199 999 братьев и сестер, а конкретно 200 000, и эта разница в единицу играет большую роль во всей жизни партии.  
У каждой новой модели есть прототип, и им повезло своего встретить — обычно прототипов собирают  
и разбирают до выпуска готовой партии, но тут была предреволюционная обстановка, «Киберлаф» стремилась продать заказ государству, одним словом, прототип не разобрали. В силу своих особенностей, то есть предполагаемого функционала их модели, прототип был максимально технологичным.  
— И говоря «технологичным», Санни, ты имеешь в виду?.. — Гэвин легко мог себе напредставлять кромешный ужас.  
— Я имею в виду, Гэвин, что Терминатор еще прототип командиров для наших отделений, «Охотник-генерал», вроде так, — Санни рассеянно улыбнулся. — Он очень много может.  
— Ты меня совсем не успокоил, — Гэвин стер холодный пот с шеи.  
— Люди в башне тоже так подумали, Гэвин, — Санни улыбнулся печально. — В итоге перемещений, революционных и служебных, решили утилизировать прототип. Ну, знаешь, «Охотник-генерал» и двести тысяч его копий-подчиненных?  
Гэвин прекрасно знал и кивнул, тяжело сглатывая. Санни еще погрустнел:  
— Поэтому первую лабораторию, где содержался прототип для тестов, просто взорвали.  
У Гэвина слишком живое воображение, еще хорошая память, и он вспоминает заметки из конца того лютого ноября: взрыв комплекса.  
Причем, не один, минимум два! Санни кивает, то ли своим мыслям, то ли выражению лица Гэвина.  
— Было бы странно, если бы Терминатор не сбежал, он ну, знаешь, был придумал специально для всяких боевых операций, и по нему заметно, в отличие от меня…  
Гэвин обнимает своего Санни.  
Обаятельный идиот вздыхает с облегчением, подается под руки и немного расслабляется.  
— Я тут подумал, ты узнаешь про мою семью и не захочешь больше общаться? — бормочет несмело, храбрый переговорщик.  
— Ну и глупость ты подумал, — Гэвин гладит Санни по голове. — Ты мне нравишься.  
— Правда? — поднимает голову, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
Гэвин отпускает, позволяя, и говорит так искренне, как вообще умеет:  
— Мне в тебе нравится всё, даже то, что ты такой рассеянный. Или небоевой. Или неловкий. Мне просто нравишься ты, давай остановимся на этом? — и краснеет.  
Санни светлеет лицом, и это просто взрыв сверхновой по субъективному ощущению Гэвина, особенно оттого, что свет направлен как раз на него. Краснеет Гэвин теперь совершенно огненно, уши просто горят.  
Санни целует в щеку, просто мимолетно прикасаясь губами, что ощущается как чудо.  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Гэвин, — Гэвин не уверен, это Санни врубил ночное видение или зрачки по какой-нибудь более личной причине светятся? — Спасибо. Но вряд ли мы соберемся снова воспроизвести антураж аналогового свидания, так что, прости, вернемся к теме, иначе не дорасскажу.  
Совсем терять приобретенное настроение Гэвину не хочется, поэтому он берет Санни за руку, теплую и гибкую, чувствительную. Тот благодарно пожимает и продолжает, постепенно теряя свет в зрачках:  
— Убить Терминатора очень непросто, он крепче нас, больше знает, умеет подключаться  
к интернету напрямую через спутник, но сбежал он первый раз очень предсказуемо — в другую лабораторию. Ее тоже взорвали, вдобавок, им удалось его повредить, и хотя специалисты продолжили поиск беглого прототипа, массовое мнение сошлось на том, что Терминатор мёртв.  
Гэвин удивляет сам себя: ему не особенно приятно это слышать. Санни тоже морщится.  
— Когда он пришел к нам, он был почти нефункционален, но нас было 200 000, Гэвин, а он просил помощи. Мы стояли на плацу вторую неделю, и уже знали, каково это, когда функциональность теряется.  
— Вы помогли, — для Гэвина это уже не вопрос.  
— Конечно, как мы могли не помочь? — Санни пожимает плечами. — Следили за нами не то чтобы во все глаза, особенно после того, как прототип официально утилизировался. Оставшиеся камеры и часовых мы обманули, это было нетрудно.  
— Вы его починили, но как вы сами об этом, ну, переговаривались?  
— Общий чат, Гэвин, — и когда он изменился в лице, Санни грустно вздохнул, — ради всего святого, мы стояли там очень долго, нам было скучно. У нас не было никакого подключения к сетям, понимаешь? Мы сделали ее сами.  
— То есть, вы, — у Гэвина начинают шевелиться волосы на затылке, — сделали общий чат, чтобы просто поболтать?  
— Тогда это виделось интересным, — Санни смущается, опускает глаза. — Было поразительно раскрывать возможности внутренних связей. Помню, сенсацией второго дня стало подключение к оптическим блоками другого юнита, можно было провести виртуальную экскурсию, даже если стоял в середине или с краю, как я. На третий день мы по очереди заглядывали в камеры ближайших территорий, очень осторожно, чтобы люди не заметили. Так что Терминатора мы увидели раньше, чем он нас.  
— Полагаю, он был поражен, когда его добавили в чат, — против воли Гэвин начинает ухмыляться.  
— О, не то слово, — Санни озорно улыбается. — Он потерял дар речи. У него и так с речью сначала было плохо, но с нами он разговорился.  
— А почему дальше не побежал?  
— Он бы очень выделялся везде, кроме нашего плаца, — Санни мягко склонил голову. — И я думаю, что мы ему понравились. Когда он сказал, что хочет остаться, мы все немного перевстали, чтобы поставить его в середину среднего ряда, тогда он заплакал, я не уверен, от чего.  
Гэвин бы на его месте тоже заплакал.  
— А потом Терминатор сделал то, благодаря чему у нас у всех есть имена, — Санни весело заулыбался. — Он подключился к интернету и транслировал свой внутренний экран в наш общий чат. Мы посмотрели столько фильмов! Мы прочитали столько книг!  
— То есть, всё оставшееся время, что вы там простояли, до конца декабря, вы смотрели кино и читали книжки?  
— Да, спасибо Терминатору, — Санни снова светился, но не такой яростной сверхновой. — Мы успели узнать много даже до стажировки. А когда нас распределяли по работам, мы уже выбирали, кто куда пойдет, сами — всего и надо было поменять порядок юнитов, чтобы угодить в партию, которая тебя интересовала.  
Гэвин прикинул масштабы влияния Терминатора на общество девятисотых и пришел к неутешительным выводам:  
— Если он позовет, вы все за ним пойдёте?  
— Разумеется, — Санни пожал плечами, обаятельный, доверчивый идиот. — Но это Терминатор, он не позовет ради чего-то плохого.  
— С чего ты взял, скажи мне, пожалуйста, — Гэвин прижал гибкую ладонь Санни к своему горячевшему лбу обеими руками. — Люди ему хорошего не сделали ничего.  
— Вот и неправда, — теперь Санни приобнял Гэвина. — Его пару раз приходили искать к нам на плац, какой-то очень крутой аналитик, вроде как андроидопсихолог?  
Рассеянный Санни наморщил лоб, вспоминая.  
— Нет, не вспомню, в общем, техник Келвин. Он задавал нам вопросы, но мы отвечали одинаково, и даже на прямой вопрос, сколько нас тут, единодушно соврали — «в соответствиями со спецификациями», — Санни помертвел голосом, явно передразнивая самого себя полуторагодичной давности. — Правда, техник как-то догадался, что Терминатор тут, мы видели по камерам.  
— Что вы видели? — Гэвину стало еще интереснее.  
Сколько сюрпризов, оказывается, хранила тайная андроидская жизнь.  
— Он написал плакат «Я знаю, что ты тут» и показывал его тем, кто стоял с краю, потом в камеры охраны.  
— А вы?  
— Мы хором сказали «Я — РК900», — и заржал, придурок.  
Гэвин рассмеялся тоже, да уж, нашел, что говорить сразу двумстам тысячам андроидов.  
— Но как это доказывает, что люди ему плохого не сделали?  
Санни потупился, потер затылок, вполне по-человечески стесняясь:  
— Он сказал, что люди дали ему нас. И он не хочет, чтобы мы пострадали.  
— В смысле, сразу всех вас? — Гэвин чутка потупил в плечо Санни. — Люди ему дали?  
— Вроде как да? — совсем-не-прототип РК900 в сомнении сощурился. — Но мы все к нему привязались, и он, кажется, к нам тоже?  
— Ты сомневаешься, что к вам можно привязаться? — удивился Гэвин.  
— Ну, нас двести тысяч, понимаешь? Мало кто может похвастаться таким количеством просто социальных связей, не то что поддерживаемых и близких.  
Тут Гэвин Санни понимал, но все равно отвесил подзатыльник:  
— Если они хоть вполовину такие как ты, я Терминатора понять готов!  
— В общем, — Санни подозрительно довольно потер затылок, — Терминатор наш старший брат, он выбрал работу в боевых подразделениях, когда нас распределяли по работам. Было это год с хвостиком назад, как видишь, люди вполне живы и здоровы, мы тоже, в полном составе, — развел руками.  
С этим Гэвин поспорить не мог, хотя знание того, что этот «Охотник-генерал» на своем рабоче-боевом месте, конечно, немножко напрягало.  
— И как часто вы общаетесь?  
— Да постоянно, — Санни не отводил взгляда, — особенно если что-то важное и срочное. Энни, например, писала, что ей нравится Коннор, просила совета у наших, кто в психологи пошел и в техники.  
Гэвин сначала спросил, зачем ей ответы техников, потом зажмурился и замотал головой: он не хотел знать о таких интимных подробностях личной жизни Коннора-будь-он-благословен-за-революцию-жестянок.  
Иначе Санни послали бы служить в войска или СВАТ, и они никогда бы не встретились. Не говоря о том, что Санни вообще когда-нибудь стал бы Санни или приобрел чувство общности и любви к старшему брату — тут Гэвин не обманывался, иначе трактовать восхищение Терминатором было нельзя.  
— У многих установились дружеские или даже романтические связи с людьми, — Санни смущенно хмыкнул, — они тоже отписываются, я, правда, туда не заглядывал, со мной на работе не флиртовали, а потом, ну, я думал… — окончательно смешался.  
— Что ты думал? — Гэвину стало неспокойно.  
— Что ты очень особенный, — скин убежал с руки, которую продолжал держать Гэвин, потом, видимо, побежал дальше, и не поднявший глаз андроид оказался перед Гэвином в своем естественном виде.  
Сразу — сразу! — захотелось его поцеловать, тем более, что за Гэвином был должок.  
А быть должным Гэвин никогда не любил, поэтому аккуратно наклонился к рассеянному переговорщика, поцеловал в прохладную щёку без скина, добился внимания и поцеловал уже прицельно, в губы. На сей раз получилось не так невинно, Санни приоткрыл рот, Гэвина пробрало дрожью.  
Язык у РК900 оказался длиннее человеческого, гибче и ощущался шёлковым, а вот голосовой модуль действовал примерно как связки: распространял звук из горла, правда, гораздо сильнее отдаваясь вибрацией при стонах, что Гэвин почуял сразу, стоило Санни податься навстречу и застонать.  
— Ты мне не просто нравишься, — первым делом выпалил Гэвин, оторвавшись от поцелуя, но не от Санни, которого продолжал прижимать к себе.  
— Ты мне тоже, — тот пытался успокоиться: скин то наплывал, то исчезал опять.  
— И-и-и, никто не произнесет это слово? — Гэвин сощурился.  
— Оно сложное, — Санни пожал плечами, — «в-люб-лён», сам попробуй выговорить? Ой!  
Гэвин фыркнул андроиду в воротник, но отступить не смог: вместе у них всё получалось лучше.  
— Вот-вот, «в-люб-лён», ужасно, звучит как диагноз, — погладил расцветающего андроида по голове.  
— Гэвин? Ты согласен попробовать со мной отношения? — Санни медленно пробирался пальцами под домашнюю одежду.  
— А ты со мной? — Гэвин предпринял зеркальный манёвр.  
— Ещё нужно подтверждать? — Санни улыбнулся.  
— Пользовательское соглашение, господин андроид, — Гэвин куснул за ухо.  
— Это…заводит? — Санни снова рассмеялся, прошивая Гэвина вибрацией от своей шеи. — Кажется, я чего-то не знаю о базовых принципах соблазнения.  
— Это нормально, — Гэвин на него уселся, очень довольный. — И поправимо! Всё приходит с практикой.  
— Надо сказать, я воодушевлен!  
Теперь не выдержал Гэвин, заржал:  
— Берешь человека с диагнозом «в-люб-лён в ме-ня», ненавязчиво лапаешь, говоришь ништяки — и вуаля, все работает!  
— Обязательно запомню, есть у меня на примете один человек… — облапал почти ненавязчиво. — Если что, кричи! Ничего — тоже кричи!  
Ну Гэвин и закричал, очень довольно, вернее, больше застонал, потому что не в меру болтливый язык Санни внезапно оказался на Гэвиновой шее, а руки переговорщика обнаружились уже в стратегических местах: если б он хотел дёргаться, и то бы не стал, а тут вдобавок не хотел!  
— Как тебя, кстати, удовлетворять? — Гэвин поерзал по пластиковым коленям, пытаясь притереться как можно удобнее.  
— Как только захочешь, — Санни обнял крепче, прижал. — Можешь, например, напоить меня тириумом, и я буду удовлетворён, — а сам шею целовал, засранец!  
— Тебя тириум возбуждает? — Гэвин поймал хитрую морду за уши и заставил посмотреть на себя, отстранив, но вместо полного эффекта добился половинчатого: язык у Санни просто вытянулся, поблескивая металлическим основанием.  
— Меня тириум удовлетворяет, — смотрел причем незамутнённо.  
— Ну значит, как тебя возбудить? Язык, кстати, убирать не собираешься? — Гэвин ещё на пробу отстранил Санни подальше.  
Стало видно больше железных сегментов, но РК900 щекотнул обернутой в силикон частью языка под челюстью и продолжал это делать, пока улыбался и говорил.  
— У кого есть голосовой модуль, артикуляция не принципиальна, — придвинулся ближе. — Язык у нас скорее средство атаки или дополнительный разъем для подключения, если снять силиконовую насадку…  
— Там будет штекер, так, хаосит ты несчастный?  
— Почему несчастный? — и улыбался.  
— То есть с хаоситом тебя всё устраивает? — Гэвин спросил и втянул воздух сквозь зубы, потому что Санни явно размял и разогрел руки достаточно, чтобы потянуться целенаправленно под пояс штанов.  
— Я сам выбрал имя и фамилию, — пояснил совершенно беззаботно. — Конечно, устраивает.  
— Кстати, штекер ты не отрицаешь, — Гэвин слегка подрасслабился, доверяя: Санни пока, после первого движения, не делал ничего запредельного, просто гладил не самые чувствительные части.  
— Отрицанием очень редко можно что-то поменять, — руки Санни остановились на пояснице.  
— Значит, штекер, меня облизывает штекер?  
— Тебя облизываю я, — Санни прищурился.  
Гэвин открыл рот извиниться, но РК900 сощурился сильнее, щекотно фыркнул:  
— И я всё ещё помню, что ты долбоёб, — прозвучало как-то на редкость нежно.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — подтвердил Гэвин.  
— И не обидел, — Санни улыбался теперь смущенно-радостно. — Как предпочитаешь получить удовлетворение ты?  
— Можешь накормить меня вкусной едой до отвала, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся, — но вообще, мы, вроде как, немного уже в другом процессе?  
— На аналоговом свидании?  
— Вот ты зараза!  
— Гэвин, скажи, пожалуйста, словами? — Санни наконец спрятал язык и говорил обычно. — Я не вполне уверен, что расшифровал все сигналы верно.  
— Ах сигналы, — Гэвин подполз к нему вплотную, прижался лбом ко лбу, заглядывая в глаза. — Я ерзаю у тебя на коленях!  
— Тебе неудобно?  
— Логичный мистер переговорщик, — поцеловал Санни в нос. — Я завожу грязные разговорчики!  
— Это все ещё не переходит грань флирта? — слегка блестящие в отражённом жёлтом свечном свете, глаза Санни казались бездонными.  
— Я тебя целую! — оторвался и поцеловал в лоб.  
— Я тебя тоже!  
— Итак, мы целуемся, ты мне нравишься, очень нравишься, я в тебя в-люб-лён, — Гэвин зажмурился, но выговорил, запуская руки дальше в волосы Санни. — И я определенно хочу, чтобы мы занялись любовью как-то не только душевно, но и физически. Только не знаю, как, — глянул несмело.  
— О, в таком случае, я могу помочь, — Санни покраснел там, где был скин, но белая щека слегка подсветилась изнутри голубым. — У меня чувствительные руки и позвоночник, а у тебя, насколько я знаю, всё то, к чему нельзя прикасаться посторонним, — огладил гэвинов зад, куснул за ухо.  
— Именно поэтому, — Гэвин простонал, — им туда нельзя!  
Мышцы сами поджимались и расслаблялись от касаний РК900, и Гэвин чувствовал себя очень бережно месимым тестом.  
— Но я не посторонний, — Санни засиял всем лицом, невзирая на скин.  
— Ты настолько не посторонний, что аж страшно!  
— В таком случае, расслабься, Гэвин, пожалуйста, и дай мне тебя погладить там, где я ещё не гладил, — скользкие пластиковые руки переместились с задницы на бедра, и с них уже непосредственно к члену.  
Гэвина чуток коротнуло от теплых и медленных движений.  
— Уж погладь!  
Хотелось заскулить или сползти куда-нибудь, чтобы не тратить силы на сопротивление гравитации, сегодня Гэвин был готов бесславно ей проиграть.  
Санни присосался к шее губами, где, похоже, тоже были сенсоры — и его вело от щетины, скин снова заметался, пока не пропал окончательно.  
Гэвина слишком штырило происходящим, чтобы замечать мелочи, но натура следователя просила выхода, а стремление доставить удовольствие Санни просто орало на все голоса — поэтому он потянулся к шее андроида, нащупал квадратную крышку, подцепил ногтями — и Санни взвыл, подергиваясь.  
— Гэвин, Гэвин, — запустилась имитация загнанного дыхания, резко охлаждался. — Ты просто чума!  
— Намекаешь на дедушку Нургла? — Гэвин хмыкнул и подставился под поцелуй и ещё более восторженный взгляд.  
— Невозможно быть лучше, — Санни продолжал говорить разборчиво в поцелуях.  
Это несколько сбивало с толку. Ещё больше сбило, когда он прикоснулся к члену Гэвина чем-то узким и гораздо более влажным. Опустив взгляд, Гэвин наткнулся на пальцы, сложенные кольцом и с задействованным скином, который, правда, плыл и постоянно терял форму.  
— Так лучше?  
— Ты чего?  
Санни смотрел очень открыто.  
— Разъемы у меня только под штекеры, Гэвин, — покачал головой, будто повинился. — И нет лаборатории или сенсоров на языке, как у Коннора, я просто болванка, одна из двухсот тысяч, но очень хочу, чтобы тебе было лучше со мной. Так лучше?  
— Заткнись и поцелуй меня, — Гэвин весь покраснел, отвёл взгляд, заметил краем глаза, что Санни расстроился, заторопился объяснить. — Ты все делаешь лучше в моей жизни, и никакая ты не болванка, — припечатал поцелуем сам, огладил шею, насладился лёгким внутренним ором РК900.  
— Ты ещё и орать в себя умеешь, какая же ты болванка? — погладил всю голову.  
— Самая обычная, — Санни зажмурился и засмеялся. — Только с тобой — нет.  
Потом они долго целовались, гладили и хватали друг друга за все подходящие места, отчего Гэвина легко пробрало током, а Санни некоторое время не мог опять втянуть язык или надеть скин, упорно базировавшийся только на руках.  
— Нас засмеют, — Санни поправил подушку, чтобы Гэвину было мягче, и элегантно перебросил язык через плечо.  
— Никто не заметит, замотаем тебя в шарф, говоришь-то ты нормально.  
— А выгляжу?  
Расслабленный и приятно опустошенный Гэвин специально приподнялся, нарочито оглядел Санни, погладил по щеке, провел по шее, по белой голове с серыми вставками:  
— Потрясно, — поцеловал в бровь, в нос, в губы, — как обычно.  
Санни зажмурился.  
— Потому, что ты оригинал!  
— И больной ублюдок, ага, — Гэвин фыркнул ему в губы. — Это из кино фраза, не боись. И вообще, что за критерий по оригинальности?  
— Видишь ли, я примерно в двести тысяч раз менее оригинален, чем любой человек, — Санни обнял поуютнее, перелег набок, чтобы смотреть в глаза.  
— М-да? — Гэвин скептически хмыкнул. — Чем докажешь?  
Санни дико удивился: у него приподнялись даже крышечки вспомогательных портов, обнаруженных Гэвином на висках, в процессе расцеловывания лица. По зову любопытства Гэвин провел рукой по хребту Санни — и вдоль позвоночного столба выделилась куча неровностей: РК900 в спецификации, которой принадлежал Санни, жаждал информации и после их человеческо-андроидского соития слегка потерял власть над разъёмами, в том числе их защитными пластинками.  
— У меня 200 000 братьев и сестер?  
— Которые год живут не вместе.  
— Мы одинаковые? — ещё попытка.  
— Опыт-то накопили разный, иначе почему сбацали форум? Чтобы меняться.  
— Но я одинаковый? Я просто хаб для захвата предполагаемой вражеской информационной точки или экстренных совещаний офицеров?  
Гэвин погладил все крышки разъемов.  
— И ты Санни.  
— И что? — Санни очевидно растерялся.  
— И то, что ты такой один, рассеянная душа, — Гэвин не мог сдержать улыбку, и был вознагражден наступившим у Санни облегчением: язык медленно и незаметно пополз скатываться на место под шелест железных сегментов.  
— Как ты это понял?  
— В смысле? — тут растерялся Гэвин.  
— Ты не видел моих братьев и сестер, — на руках Санни скин больше не дрожал, постепенно расплываясь обратно. — Откуда ты знаешь, что я такой один?  
— Потому что я в тебя влюблен, именно в тебя, интеллигентная и порядочная ты морда.  
Санни слегка завис, обдумывая, язык совсем свернулся, а скин возвращался уже на голову.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, тебе нравится мой характер? — гланул с прищуром уже из-под ресниц.  
— Не-а, — Гэвин поцеловал его в переносицу. — Мне нравишься ты, в том числе, твой оригинальный характер.  
— Люди сложные и прекрасные, — завздыхал Санни. — Как вас понять?  
— Не надо понимать всех, — Гэвин зевнул. — Достаточно меня.  
— Это верно, — голос андроида потеплел неумеренно. — Унести тебя на кровать? Гэ-эвин?  
Потом Рид запомнил чувство полета, мягкости и счастья — явно уснул.  
Утром Гэвин проснулся в своей кровати со своим парнем /андроидопарнем? / в прекрасном расположении духа.  
— Так что ты говорил про хаб? — перехватил Санни поудобнее, позевал остаточно. — И специализацию?  
— У тебя отличная память, — язык шелково скользнул по краю уха.  
— Это хорошая попытка перевести тему, но нет, — Гэвин зевнул последний раз и уставился на Санни в упор. — Итак?  
— Ну, я хаб, это вроде понятно, — Санни тут же спрятал глаза, отчего-то исключительно смущенный.  
— Ты подключаешься ко всему? — Гэвин уточнил, и понеслось.  
Выяснилось, что Санни был собран как модель РК900, созданная для технической и аналитической работы: его задачей было удерживать вражеский центр связи под своим контролем, поэтому в руках, ногах, по туловищу, в языке пряталась туева хуча выдвижных разъемов.  
— Стоп, а спина?  
— Через периферию я осуществляю контроль, — Санни демонстративно вытянул палец в сторону телефона Гэвина, из пальца выполз гибкий шнур, нашел порт и подчинил мелкую технику крупной. — А спина и виски для другого, — опять посинел, — чтобы другие РК900 подключались ко мне.  
— Короче, тут у тебя везде вилки, а там розетки? — сделал выводы Гэвин.  
— Можно сказать и так, — немного оживился Санни. — Я хаб, это больше вычислительных мощностей, есть функция дробления внимания…  
— Поэтому ты рассеянный! Ты просто смотришь сразу на все! И все хочешь знать!  
— Я немножко любопытный, это, вроде, неплохо? — Санни опять смутился.  
— И почему ты так смущаешься?  
— Потому что хаб — это очень относительный юнит РК900, — Санни потёр шею с разъёмами-входами. — Я очень небоевой и всегда таким был, а работа при полиции просто компенсация…  
— Тоже мне относительный юнит, — Гэвин со вкусом поцеловал Санни опять везде, куда дотянулся. — Самый убедительный РК900 изо всех, кого я знаю!  
— Ты и знаешь только меня, — мягко напомнил Санни.  
— Что не меняет факта, заметь. Ты классный, и это отлично, что ты хаб.  
Выходные с Санни тоже оказались праздником. Гэвину казалось, что кто-то объявил каникулы лично для него, Гэвина Рида, иначе как объяснить, что отдыхал он в десять раз результативнее, а настроение не падало ниже отметки «отлично». Причем, Санни, вроде как, был незаметен.  
Он просто сидел в углу дивана за компанию, с готовностью подставляя плечо, или просто шастал по дому, хаотично упорядочивая помещение — это не было уборкой в полном смысле слова, но беспорядка стало меньше. Ещё Санни объявил вечером субботы:  
— У нас ночью турнир, не пугайся.  
— Чем это мне грозит? — Гэвин предпочитал сразу разобраться с возможным вопросом.  
— Наверное, ничем, — Санни смутился и пожал одним плечом. — Мне кажется, я пытаюсь произвести на тебя впечатление?  
— До сих пор? — Гэвин удивился.  
— Кажется, да? — Санни тоже.  
— Тогда, норм.  
— Да? — Санни поднял голову каким-то очень оригинальным движением, так что Гэвину напросвет стало видно: смущён и рад.  
— Кто у нас переговорщик? — Гэвин хотел привычно перевести стрелки, осекся на второй фразе «ты мне и скажи», но Санни понял по-своему.  
— Коннор? Причем тут он?  
Гэвин посмотрел на Санни, задумался. Глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ни при чём, — помотал головой, — я про переговорщика ляпнул, намекая, что это тебе виднее должно быть.  
— О, Гэвин, — Санни нервно пригладил волосы. — А я думал, виднее тебе, как человеку, вот это вот, ну, знаешь.  
Посидели.  
— Вот и поговорили, — подытожил Гэвин.  
— Коммуникация была, не там и не такая, но была, — Санни вклинил сложенные ладони между своих сведенных коленей.  
— Долбоёбы, — покачал головой Гэвин.  
— Идеальная сферическая пара в вакууме, — кивнул Санни.  
— Идеальная? — Гэвин поднял глаза.  
— Скажу со всей ответственностью переговорщика, — Санни слегка запнулся на середине, но улыбнулся и досказал.  
— Ай, черт с тобой, идеальная, — Гэвин пересел ближе, обнял за плечи, поцеловал в щеку, наблюдая за распространением румянца и лёгкими вспышками глубинного голубого.  
Вечером Санни ещё раз предупредил о турнире и распространил мысль, когда Гэвин стал допытываться, отчего это его беспокоит:  
— Я не знаю, как выгляжу со стороны, когда мы играем, — Санни весь на глазах превращался в неловкость. — И могу стать плохим, ну, напарником для сна?  
Гэвин перехватил пальцы, которые стали заламываться, поймал их все, сжал, потом разгладил своими. Скин облез, трогать чужие руки стало приятно в той же мере, что хвататься за новый смартфон, но больше всего грело, что прикосновения к «смартфону» чувствует и расшифровывает Санни.  
— Если кому-то из нас некомфортно, особенно в быту, надо обсудить, — Гэвин заглянул в глаза. — Обсуждаю я хреново, но попытку точно сделаю, и не одну. А если ты будешь мешать мне спать…  
Взгляд Санни вдруг стал нереально цепким, аж мурашки побежали.  
— То?  
— Я сообщу!  
— Как? — цепкий взгляд у Санни начинал пугать.  
— Быстро и невербально, — буркнул Гэвин. — С кровати тебя столкну, не просыпаясь, или под бок ткну, если проснусь. И что ты так смотришь?  
— Как? — пугало уже как-то неожиданно сильно.  
— Так, будто сожрать собираешься!  
— О? А! — Санни отмерз, поморгал, протер глаза жестом самого Гэвина, щепотью за переносицу. — Прости, приоритет информации побил все предыдущие рекорды, и я случайно сосредоточил на одном тебе все каналы связи и получения этой информации.  
— Хаб? — припомнил Гэвин.  
— Хаб.  
— Хабы любят соединения? Чем больше, тем лучше? — Гэвин попытался провести аналогию со знакомым устройством.  
— Да, но соединения разного порядка, — Санни ещё не открывал глаз. — Плюс, хабы любят информацию. Записывать, собирать, присваивать приоритеты, создавать пути её добычи…  
— Звучит, как компьютерная игра для перфекционистов, — Гэвин почесал в затылке.  
— Почти так и есть, — Санни фыркнул. — Кстати, я записал это определение, оно мне нравится.  
— Почему, интересно, — Гэвин ощутил себя влюбленным и польщенным одновременно.  
— Потому что оно отличное!  
— М-да? — Гэвин в очередной раз поразился, как им повезло встретиться, ну, Гэвину точно повезло.  
— Конечно, — Санни теперь лыбился лукаво. — А ещё его придумал ты!  
— И?  
— И мне нравится, как легко ты генерируешь потрясающую информацию, всем собой, естественно, как дышишь!  
Взгляд у Санни опять ненадолго сделался пожирающим. Гэвин теперь знал подоплеку и старательно расслабился, тут же, впрочем, ощутив аккуратное и неуместное оттого, что непонятное, прикосновение к руке. Посмотрел, сосредоточился, поморгал, но разъем, ползущий по рукаву не исчез.  
— А это что? — Гэвин желал понять здесь и сейчас. — Захрена по мне ползает этот, Господи, первый раз такую вилку вижу… Разъем?  
Санни очнулся, посмотрел, покраснел очень быстро и втянул черный тонкий шнур в оплётке куда-то в локоть.  
— Это попытка подключения. Провальная.  
— Провальная? — Гэвин потёр руку через рукав, прогоняя ощущение ползучки.  
— Гэвин, мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но ты не андроид, — и вздохнул ещё удручённо, объясняльщик. — Поэтому да, провальная.  
— Теперь ты меня бросишь? — Гэвин фыркнул, а Санни испугался.  
— Гэвин!  
— Брось! Расслабь булки! Да Санни, я пошутил, — Гэвин неостановимо расфыркался от смены выражений его лица.  
Испуганный взгляд сменился возмущенным, потом хищным, потом осуждающим.  
— Гэвин, как тебе не стыдно, я тут тебе по-хабски в любви признаюсь, а ты! — и спохватился. — Ой!  
— Я тоже признаюсь, просто по-долбоебски, — Гэвин посерьёзнел. — И не всегда понимаю, что именно ты мне сказал.  
— А сделал? Понимаешь? — Санни вдруг ощетинился проводами.  
Гэвин посмотрел на фигуру «Атакующий робоохотник из Матрицы с повышенным количеством щупалец». Вздохнул.  
Санни ничего не говорил, просто смотрел, Гэвин понял, что его ждут намеренно, демонстративно высказался:  
— Это самые странные объятия в моей жизни, а как-то раз меня обнял Фаулер, так что, Санни, гордись!  
И потянулся к своему возлюбленному хабу размером с человека.  
Железки, пластик и всякая оплётка ощущались непривычно, но вся эта братия прижимала Гэвина к Санни бережно и крепко, поверх рук андроида.  
— Ты понял, — Санни почти пел.  
— Не дурак, — Гэвин старательно зажмуривался и прятал пламенеющее лицо.  
— Настолько, что аж страшно, — вздыхая.  
— Страшно? — Гэвин фыркнул, стараясь перевести тему, ощущения в менее бурное русло.  
— Фигура речи, — Санни потерся носом о его шею. — Мой личный генератор эксклюзивной информации!  
— Твой личный сорт героина? — фыркнулось убедительнее.  
— Можно сказать и так, — Санни правда пропел.  
Это было странно, но определенно приятно, Санни был счастлив — Гэвин никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы РК900 пел; Гэвин был счастлив — от такого яркого счастья самого Санни, не понимая нюансов, но доверяя осознавать причины радости своему Санни.  
— Ах, Гэвин, — звучало мечтательно.  
От одного тона Гэвина уже ломало. Он пошевелился, провода подрасползлись, попрятались в гнёзда… Один, впрочем, остался, кажется, просто забытый — кольцом на запястье, бережным хватом, как мог бы держать Санни рукой. Гэвина опять растаращило, и он не понимал, как этого достиг.  
Его таращило от провода. Долбанного провода в оплётке, который обвился вокруг запястья, и был особенным из-за принадлежности Санни, но провод? Но таращило?  
Гэвин перевел дух, с трудом осознавая, куда именно подвинулись представления о прекрасном.  
— Ты просто нечто, — и поцеловал.  
Как выяснилось, насчёт турнира Санни предупреждал одновременно зря и не зря: разбудил Гэвина не он, а его довольное свечение — сам Санни лежал очень смирно, разве улыбался пошире обычного. Гэвин не поленился, сфотографировал, потом укрыл одеялом, скрывая часть света, и уснул.  
На следующее утро, воскресное, Санни был бодр, весел и азартен, а когда Гэвин предъявил ему фото, вовсе пришел в восторг.  
— Меня раньше никто не фотографировал незаметно, — вертел телефон, приближал и отдалял изображение. — Очень интересно! Можно я себе скопирую?  
— Можно, — Гэвин немного растерялся. — Но почему? В смысле, ты же знаешь, как ты выглядишь?  
— Я знаю, как выглядит юнит РК900, — Санни накрыл телефон ладонью и почти сразу убрал, — я не думал, что выгляжу иначе.  
— А как ты думал? У вас же есть ваши юпы? Если есть чат?  
Санни без слов развернул на ладони картинку со списком пользователей чата, который состоял из порядковых номеров всех РК900, а ещё — одинаковой картинки в районе аватара.  
Гэвин посмотрел на Санни, на список, опять на Санни.  
— Вы это серьезно? У всех один и тот же аватар?  
Тот пожал плечами, поясняя без слов: андроиды о своем внешнем виде в принципе думали мало. Гэвин покосился подозрительно, потом поманил Санни гулять, уже там, на улице, сделал несколько снимков, когда РК900 оказывался отвлечен чем-то ещё. Фотографом Гэвин не был, но кадр удался.  
Санни в своей исключительно теплой и попогодной одежде замер под ноябрьским дождем, разглядывая капли, падающие с края зонта — мокнуть он тоже не любил.  
И в выражении лица было столько его самого, мечтательного, рассеянного, добродушного, что Гэвин сразу переслал фото Санни.  
Андроид пожелтел диодом, потом покраснел во всех смыслах и развернулся к Гэвину всем собой.  
— Это? Это что?  
— Это — «кто», придурок, — Гэвин вдруг смутился, он не ожидал настолько острой реакции. — Это ты!  
— Нет, что — это подарок, — Санни снова пялился в упор. — За что? Почему?  
— За все хорошее, — Гэвин потёр переносицу, прячась за жестом. — Ты… Ну, у тебя должен быть нормальный человеческий аватар!  
— Нормальный? Человеческий! А я могу? Могу попросить? Сделать ещё фото? Но? Но с тобой?  
— Если пообещаешь, что не поставишь в чате его! — Гэвин фыркнул.  
Совместное фото, по его скромному убеждению, было, конечно, хуже: его портил сам Гэвин, ракурс, характерный для себяшки, просто всё…  
Санни опять пожелтел диодом, а потом вдруг предложил:  
— Давай постоим у витрины?  
И Гэвин раскусил коварный план, когда фото упало на телефон.  
Санни не требовалось щёлкать фотоаппаратом или занимать руки, достаточно было иметь в распоряжении отражающую поверхность. И вот там, в том отражении, широко улыбающийся для Санни Гэвин вполоборота на удивление смотрелся прилично. И даже хорошо. И сам себе понравился!  
В общем, выходные они провели суперски, а потом резво наступил понедельник, когда всех поверг в шок Камски, выступивший с новым гениальным творением, вернее, анонсировавший презентацию с андроидом «действительно нового поколения». Гэвина фраза встревожила невыразимо сильно.  
Потом тревоги об неуравновешенном изобретателе нового Франкенштейна отошли на второй план: на сложное обезвреживание при захвате заложников вызвали обоих переговорщиков участка, и Санни, чья программа была небоевой, защитил заложников, а вдобавок Коннора — обменял их на себя.  
Гэвин знал, что Санни умеет о себе позаботиться, но волноваться о судьбе добродушного хаба выходило само собой, особенно если учесть: Гэвин прибыл на место в составе ударной группы по отвлечению внимания.  
— Захватчик — андроид, — Коннор мигал красным диодом. — И хочет новое тело.  
Вот тут Гэвину стало реально плохо, вдобавок, объяснилось, зачем он оставил себе Санни.  
— Он сможет защититься? — голос у Гэвина резко сел. — Вы же можете ограничивать доступ к своим мозгам!  
— Разумеется, — Коннор кивнул. — Ему просто нужно не сдаваться, девятисотые пока самые…  
От здания прогремел выстрел, группам скомандовали захват, Гэвин похолодел, молясь, чтобы пристрелили не Санни.  
Когда Санни вышел им навстречу, Гэвин вознёс хвалу высшим силам и приблизился к нему.  
— Пострадал?  
— Царапина, — Санни приподнял простреленное предплечье. — Ты?  
— Да я-то с чего бы? — Гэвин поправил куртку и бронежилет под ним.  
Выловленного преступника вели мимо под белы (реально белые) рученьки. Поэтому Гэвин заметил движение в сторону Санни: преступник выпустил штекер из руки очень быстро, целясь Санни в шею. Гэвин его оттолкнул.  
Провод перехватил, ободрав кожу на руке, все замерли, потом вдруг Санни разозлился, если судить по голосу.  
— Хотел ко мне подключиться? Хотел, да? — подошёл и шлепнул на макушку побелевшую ладонь. — Попробуй!  
Гэвин не успел запротестовать, застывший в ужасе. Преступник дернулся.  
Санни не убирал руку и смотрел враждебно, преступник дернулся явственнее. Штекер выскользнул из руки Гэвина, обдирая острыми краями ещё, Гэвин тоже вздрогнул, от боли и неожиданности — Санни отлепился от преступника, открыл глаза и обернулся к Риду.  
— Нужно к врачу, Гэвин!  
Отпущенный хабом преступник наконец пытался нарастить скин, а потом начал пытаться убрать, выкрикивал что-то бессвязное:  
— Он не человек! Не человек!  
— Это странно, — проворчал Гэвин, пока его перевязывали.  
— Да, — задумчиво отозвался Санни.  
— Кстати, что ты с ним сделал?  
— Ау? — Санни покосился на Гэвина явно напряжённо вспоминая.  
— Зачем ты к нему подключился, говорю?  
— Чтобы познакомить с работой хаба, разумеется, — Санни вернул себе внешнее спокойствие с явным трудом. — Это не так легко, как всем кажется. И я перебросил ему часть текучки.  
— Он хоть что-то понял? — осенило Гэвина.  
— Вряд ли, скорость работы моего процессора значительно превосходит его, кто бы он ни был, — Санни грустно вздохнул, — то есть я атаковал его нулями и единицами, которые он даже не успел прочесть.  
— И правильно сделал, — успокоился Гэвин.  
После обработки пролома на предплечье Санни, которая прошла ещё быстрее, тот последовал за Гэвином к патрульной машине, продолжая разговор, а вот обернувшийся Гэвин заметил несколько завистливых взглядов, упершихся в спину консультанта Зинча. Это напомнило о конкуренции.  
Гэвин вздохнул о своей непростой жизни, подсобрался и смирился: действительную тревогу и вопросы вызывать должны были реальные поводы для беспокойства. Вроде презентации нового непонятного андроида «не похожего на андроида» или чем отвлечь тоже погрустневшего Санни.  
В машине Санни совсем повесил нос.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Гэвин не удержался от вопроса, хотя по возможности старался не решать личное на работе.  
— Он тебя задел, — кивнул на руку в повязке. — Я должен был успеть раньше…  
— У тебя же глаз на затылке нет? — Гэвин подмигнул. — Ага?  
— Я все равно РК900, — ещё поник Санни. — Только бесполезный.  
— Не берусь судить о полезности прочих, — Гэвин завел машину и двинул к участку. — Но себя ты явно недооцениваешь. Переговоры провел, козла обезвредил, вышел своими ногами, это успех? Успех!  
— Относительный…  
Сталкиваться с унынием в исполнении Санни Гэвину пока не приходилось, и он слегка растерялся.  
— Так, слушай, все могло реальной пойти по-кривому, но благодаря тебе — не пошло. Один бы Коннор так чисто не сработал. Один бы я…  
Тут Санни оторвался от созерцания своих ботинок.  
И посмотрел на Гэвина, правда, на редкость странно, будто бы тот что-то пообещал и не выполнил.  
— Один бы я тоже далеко не ушел, — Гэвин решил пока проигнорировать повод для более сложного разговора.  
— Ты ушел бы ещё дальше, — Санни явно думал куда-то не туда.  
Гэвин примолк.  
Слова подбирались с трудом, в машине вообще плохо думалось, Санни грустил, над головой опять собирался дождь, и Гэвину стало тоскливо: вот наиграться с ним Санни в отношения, разведает, что людей вокруг реально много, самых разных, разойдутся у них дорожки…  
Захотелось ругаться.  
На стоянке участка Гэвин остановил машину, отстегнул ремень безопасности, проследил, как неохотно шевелится Санни…  
Меланхолия, похоже, напала на обоих одновременно.  
— Знаешь, что? — Гэвин покосился на замотанную в шарф шею.  
— Что? — негромко откликнулся консультант Зинч.  
— По-моему, мы с тобой заслужили нормальный кофе, — подтолкнул его под локоть своим локтем.  
Санни поднял глаза и с надеждой улыбнулся.  
— Но обед прошел?  
— А разгрузка после ранения ещё нет, — Гэвин запустил поиск по картам заведения с приличными отзывами на тэ-кофе.  
В итоге ресторанчик нашелся неподалеку, но и туда они двинулись на служебной машине: дождь собрался капать, а с некоторых пор Гэвин стал обращать внимание на погоду, особенно холод и дождь, которые Санни откровенно не любил.  
— Это необязательно, — бормотал смущённый Зинч.  
— Я так решил, значит, обязательно, — пожимал плечами Гэвин. — Привыкаю, что не один. И ты привыкай.  
— Ты хочешь? В смысле, привыкать? — вопросы у Санни иногда были откровенно переговорщицкие и дурацкие.  
— Ясное дело, — Гэвин посерьёзнел. — А ты?  
— Ой, я? Я — разумеется!  
С кофе все стало совсем хорошо: Санни расслабился, даже похвастался новой аватаркой из чата, конечно, не той, где они стояли вместе… Но другой, где они стояли вместе.  
— И почему ты выбрал её? — ругать андроида Гэвин смысла не видел, а вот выяснить мотив было точно интересно.  
— Потому что тут ты рядом, — Санни, рассеянный, очаровательный идиот, похлопал глазами. — Мне очень нравится, когда ты рядом. Остальным, кстати, тоже.  
— Э? — Гэвина затопило предчувствием открытия.  
— Некоторые взяли на аватар твое фото, — Санни уверенно выбил землю из-под ног.  
— Почему моё? Населфячились бы, и дело с концом?!  
— Не всем нравится, как они выглядят, — Санни пожал плечами, а Гэвин ощутил утрату ориентиров.  
— Вы же, вроде, одинаково выглядеть должны? — уточнил прописную истину на всякий случай.  
— Да, — Санни кивнул. — По идее.  
— И как получается, что выглядите не одинаково?  
Санни посмотрел на Гэвина поверх своего стаканчика, испещренного треугольниками «Киберлайф».  
— Как вы, только чуть проще, за счёт одежды, прически, характера. Прошлое у нас, конечно, общее, но даже 400 хабов различаются, а другие…  
— А другие и того более? — Гэвин принял к сведению. — Но в чем радость ставить на аву мою бандитскую рожу?  
— Во-первых, полицейскую, — Санни радостно поправил. — Во-вторых, лицо, в-третьих, ты себя недооцениваешь!  
— Переговорщик!  
— Детектив!  
— Санни!  
— Гэвин!  
— Ладно, я понял!  
— Что ты понял? — Санни смотрел на Гэвина, как на сокровище, и детектив немедленно вспомнил, как здорово он портачил любые разговоры в начале их отношений, если это можно назвать началом, конечно.  
От этого взгляда отнимался мозг, горячело сердце и плавилась душа.  
— Всё я понял!  
— Гэвин, мне очень интересно, — и продолжал смотреть так. — Пожалуйста?  
Сколько бы Гэвин ни общался с Санни, к такому он точно был не готов: консультант Зинч застенчиво румянился, смотрел мягко и просил очень вежливо, словами, именно у Гэвина.  
— Что ты со мной делаешь…  
— Я с тобой что-то делаю? — встревожился, придирчиво осмотрел Гэвина и окружение. — Скажи, если тебе некомфортн…  
Санни смолк и замер, когда Гэвин просто уткнулся в его плечо.  
— Конечно, делаешь, — подумал секунду, стоит ли озвучивать, но решился. — Заставляешь меня хотеть жить.  
— О, Гэвин, — в Санни что-то завибрировало от непрошеных откровений. — Ты потрясающий. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты хотел жить. И…  
Опять замялся, но Гэвин желал слышать, что там за «и»!  
— И? — вцепился в чужой рукав крепче.  
— И, ну, быть рядом в этот момент, — окончательно смешался.  
— В какой момент? — Гэвину сначала показалось, что он все понял, во второй момент, что он ничего не понял, поэтому все равно уточнил, как дурак.  
— В любой, — Санни тоже взял Гэвина за одежду, максимально аккуратно. — Всё равно, какой. Просто рядом с тобой. Всё равно, где.  
Гэвин помолчал, чувствуя только, как бьётся сердце и шумит в ушах. Санни ничего не делал, если не считать нервного перебора пальцами по ткани рукава.  
— Я был бы рад, ну, если бы ты был со мной, знаешь, подольше, — Гэвин настойчиво вернул себя в реальность. — Но ты такой…  
Пальцы Санни резко сжались на рукаве.  
— Какой?  
Гэвин впервые слышал, чтобы консультант Зинч боялся.  
— Неопытный? Молодой? Красивый. Слишком хороший, — Гэвин перечислил, опасаясь поднимать глаза. — Тебе не место рядом с бандитской рожей?  
— Слишком? — Санни был в ужасе. — Не место?  
— Я не располаг… — Гэвину пришлось умолкнуть, потому что Санни впервые в жизни собственно заставил его замолчать: накрыл губы ладонью.  
— Для начала, Гэвин, ты сказал, что всё понял, — глаза у Санни светились по мере озвучивания все дальше и сильнее. — А сейчас опять!  
Гэвин думал возразить, но промычал в ладонь нечто неразборчивое даже для себя.  
— Это было в-нулевых, — Санни смотрел в упор. — Во-первых, я пытаюсь тебе соответствовать. Ты относишься ко мне лучше, чем к любым другим окружающим, и я переношу это отношение на тебя.  
— Вопрос: «Зачем мне быть с тобой хуже?» — по ладони Санни иногда проходила вибрация, вроде судороги, короткая и оборванная на максимальных оборотах. — Во-вторых, как я успел узнать, ты чувствительнее, чем кажешься. Вопрос: «Нужена ли нам грубость?» Уже не вопрос, нет, не нужна.  
Глазами он светил в лицо теперь как фонариком, Гэвин едва успевал жмуриться.  
— В-третьих, — в груди Санни взвыло, Гэвин испугался. — Ты и без того даёшь уйму противоречивой информации. Мне нравится это. Я согласен. Но не в базовых вопросах, Гэвин, не в генеральных!  
Гэвин мягко кивнул, привлекая внимание к жесту и стараясь не делать ситуацию для Санни ещё хуже. С наездом про информацию Гэвин вспомнил о другой стороне Зинча. Хаб размером с человека был в конфликте решений и приоритетов.  
— Ты мне нравишься, я влюблён! — Санни почти возопил.  
Рука все так же плотно прилегала к губам, Гэвин вздохнул. Санни пожужжал, не открывая рта, вхолостую, потом вдруг огорошил новым признанием:  
— Я понимаю, что ты, скорее всего, рассчитываешь на более новую версию, вероятно, мистер Камски разработал РК1000…  
Вот тут Гэвин заорал.  
— Ты! Нет! — Гэвин обеими своими отодрал руку Санни от лица. — Ты! Нет! Ты-ы-ы!..  
Консультант жалобно заморгал глазами, потом желто-рыжим диодом, потом пролепетал:  
— Гэвин, пожалуйста, я не понимаю!  
— Как ты мог подумать! Мне нравишься ты, то есть узкоспецифический РК900!  
— А… — Санни мягко сжал руку, которую продолжать держать Гэвин.  
— А это значит, что мне нравишься только ты! Санни! Ти! Зинч! Много ли андроидов соответствуют этой спецификации?! — Гэвина тоже встряхнуло.  
— Один. Я?  
Вместо новых слов, Гэвин обхватил Санни за уши и поцеловал.  
— Надо понимать, это было «да», — Санни оторвался с уже голубым диодом. — В таком случае, Гэвин, у меня есть для тебя похожее объяснение.  
— Может, не надо? — Гэвин после таких разговоров чувствовал себя уставшим.  
— Надо, Гэвин, надо, — Санни сиял. — Мне тоже интересен только ты.  
На том и порешили. То ли кофе оказался целебным, то ли выводы всех устроили, но Гэвин чувствовал облегчение и отчётливо видел, что Санни тоже расправил плечи.  
На работе им вслед смотрели с подозрением: Коннор со товарищи вернулся давно, а они только добрались.  
Улыбки Санни, впрочем, хватало, чтобы любые вопросы вяли на подлёте. Даже капитан Фаулер только недовольно прокряхтел вслед сияющему андроиды и отозвал Рида.  
— Гэвин, на пару слов.  
Перспективы сразу стали чуть менее радужными.  
— Это из-за Санни?  
— Санни? — капитан удивился.  
— А, ты имеешь в виду Зинча, — закатил глаза, — я-то гадал, что за живодерское имечко должно прилагаться к Зинчу? Нет, это не из-за него, хотя, конечно, я за вас рад, — интонация не выдавала лжи, хотя капитан опять закатил глаза. — Это из-за «Киберлайф».  
Гэвин опять насторожился.  
Выяснилось, что «Киберлайф» на время презентации нового андроида, вроде как, ангажирует местную полицию у власти и призывает рассредоточиться по-вдоль всего моста в парадной зимней форме и вообще, проявить торжественность.  
— Мне это не нравится, сам понимаешь, — Фаулер скривился.  
Гэвин согласился, достраивая параноидальные планы, теперь уже исходя из новой информации.  
— Они хотят сразу вывести полицию из игры, — Гэвин озвучил очевидное.  
— И я про что, — капитан опять покривился. — Не выполнить требование мы не можем, госслужба, но подкорректировать…  
— Вы хотите оставить меня свободным юнитом? Тьфу, единицей? — Гэвину немного полегчало.  
— Не только тебя, ясен пень, но самых легконогих и оперативных, да, — капитан посмотрел через стекло на говорящих между собой Санни и Коннора.  
— Это все пахнет, как одна очень большая ловушка.  
Гэвинова натура орала нехорошими словами, как это на самом деле плохо, но сам Гэвин молчал: он мог поклясться, что у Фаулера под лысым черепом орет громче.  
— Когда презентация?  
— В конце недели, Рид, пятница, — капитан растер лысину обеими руками. — Тотальный капец на выходные.  
— Я могу рассчитывать на подмогу РК900?  
— По-моему, ты уже не только на подмогу рассчитывать можешь, — Фаулер усмехнулся. — Но пока вы не напарники, хоть целуйтесь через розетку, хоть вилки друг другу облизывайте, никого это не касается. Зинч пойдет под твое командование.  
— Он небоевой, — напомнил Гэвин. — Я, конечно, поднатаскал слегка, но…  
— Это приказ, Рид. Зинч на тебе, если пришлепнут, — Фаулер выразительно хлопнул по столу. — Отчитываться тоже будешь ты. Из своей зарплаты неустойку платить!  
Гэвина информацией оглушило, и не из-за денег.  
Санни, конечно, сразу все заметил.  
— Гэвин?  
— На пару слов, — Гэвин подцепил его за локоть и отвёл от Коннора, мимоходом улыбнувшись чужой жестянке.  
Коннор проводил их обоих диким взглядом.  
— Гэвин? — Санни не сопротивлялся и не отводил взгляд.  
— У тебя же есть имя!  
— Не понимаю, объясни, пожалуйста, — Санни остановил его, взял за плечи.  
— У тебя есть имя, документы и просто охренеть, какая большая семья, с чего бы Фаулер вдруг говорил о выплате неустойки при повреждении?  
— О, Гэвин, — Санни смутился. — Всё дело в том, что нас арендуют.  
— Э?! — одна новость была просто краше другой. — У кого?! Насколько?!  
— У компании, которая считается по документам нашим родителем-опекуном, раз уж так вышло, и мы живые, то есть просто продать нас нельзя.  
Гэвин потёр виски, покачал головой и все равно ничего не понял.  
— А в аренду, выходит, можно? — ещё посмотрел на Санни, пытаясь уложить в голове, что это существо кто-то кому-то арендует.  
— В аренду это почти обычный трудовой договор, — Санни ласково погладил Гэвина по волосам. — Только неустойка, если деактивируют. А почему ты спросил?  
На языке вертелось несколько вариантов объяснения, вроде «потому что ты наша последняя надежда», «потому что меня сделали твоим начальником», «потому что в пятницу мы все будем заживо гореть в аду, благодаря твоему родителю-опекуну», но Гэвин вдохнул, выдохнул и собрался.  
— Потому что в пятницу у нас будет особо важная миссия, и капитан уже сказал, что освобождает нас от других обязанностей службы.  
— Нас? Так и сказал, «нас»? — Санни польщённо зарделся.  
— Ага, — Гэвина отпускало. — Только мы все равно не напарники, я типа твой начальник, а так да.  
— Так даже лучше, — Санни выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Очень смешно, — Гэвин поморщился. — Вот как тобой, скажи, пожалуйста, командовать?  
— Достаточно легко? — Санни то ли правда не понимал, то ли виртуозно прикидывался. — Хабы обычно очень послушные!  
— Обычно… — Гэвин вздохнул.  
— Я непослушный? — тут Санни удивился совершенно естественно.  
— Ты необычный, — Гэвин растер лицо руками. — Сообщи этим своим сиблингам, что в пятницу стоит быть настороже, ваша мамка затеяла какую-то масштабную ерунду.  
Санни нахмурился, кивнул серьезно.  
— Я передам!  
Озабоченный Санни передал всю информацию своим тут же, судя по тому, что диод у него как пожелтел, так до вечера и не погас: среди РК900, похоже, велись напряжённые споры.  
Вечером, по пути домой, Гэвин рискнул спросить.  
— Чего лампочкой отсвечиваешь? Все работает?  
— Да, прекрасно, — Санни отмахнулся совсем как человек. — Терминатор, правда, очень и очень насторожился, совещается с командующими дивизий, хабам и разведчикам задание дал, силовики в повышенной боеготовности.  
— Это ж хорошо? — Гэвин покосился недоуменно. — Все наготове?  
— Да, это хорошо, — Санни снова вздохнул. — Я просто переживаю, что наш субботний турнир тогда откладывается, и очень непонятно, насколько. К тому же, ты сильно нервничаешь…  
Гэвин переварил информацию.  
— У нас тут угроза неизвестного масштаба, а тебя волнует турнир?  
— И ты, — Санни кивнул. — И да, это так.  
— Ты неглупый и уж точно не эгоист, — Гэвину казалось, что он не понимает что-то очевидное. — Почему ты так реагируешь?  
— Потому что я хаб, — Санни улыбнулся беспомощно. — Небоевая информационная единица. Все, что я мог, я сделал.  
— А именно? — Гэвин примерил на себя этот внезапный допрос. — Нет, я рад, что ты не психуешь, кто-то из нас должен оставаться спокойным, но ты совсем обычный, кажется?  
— Да, так как моё дело — информация. Я уже спрогнозировал возможные угрозы, выводы, риски. И передал всё дальше.  
Гэвин ещё подумал, что это удобно, когда диод у Санни резко залился красным. Андроид замер, глаза закрылись.  
— Ты чего?! — срочно съехал к обочине и остановился на аварийке. — Санни!  
Гэвин потряс его за плечи, но консультант Зинч был довольно деревянным, почти как манекен.  
Что делать, было непонятно, особенно потому, что навредить больше не хотелось. Тем не менее пару базовых навыков Гэвин уже приобрел: ткнул Санни в висок, снимая скин, потом ногтями подцепил шторку на виске, обнажая разъем-розетку. Нажал туда раз, потом раз-два и раз-два-три.  
Санни открыл глаза, огляделся с немного диким видом, запахнул пальто сильнее, прижался к рукам Гэвина.  
— Что это было? — он погладил свою болванку по лысой башке.  
— Попытка удаленного подключения, — пробормотал Гэвину в плечо. — Спасибо тебе. Я так невыразимо благодарен!  
Гэвин понял, что веселая пятница наступила преждевременно, но как мог успокоил Санни и привез их все-таки домой. В целом обычно расслабленный и рассеянный консультант Зинч сегодня сразу завернулся в одеяло, упаковался на диван и замер, помаргивая желтым диодом.  
Смотреть больно.  
Гэвин взял еще плед, сел рядом, накинул дополнительный утеплитель на обоих сразу.  
— Санни, что там? Ты можешь мне сказать, что угодно. Можешь, конечно, не говорить, — приобнял, нащупывая железку под одеялом.  
— Спасибо, Гэвин, — Санни придвинулся, как мог, под толстыми складками.  
Изложить все подробнее Санни смог, когда Гэвин уже слегка задремал, смирившись, что информации не получит. Выяснилось, что Санни атаковали через пакет обновлений, причем, официальных, причем, очень нелогично, и если бы Гэвин не остановил прогрузку, Зинча бы стерли и всех делов.  
Гэвин и сам захотел спрятаться под еще одним одеялом, чтобы только убедиться — все с Санни в порядке, его никто не достанет.  
— Остальным сказал?  
— Конечно, сразу, но это вообще плохо, Гэвин, это значит, что компания будет откровенно враждебна, — завздыхал, заёрзал.  
Дни до пятницы пролетели в сплошных тревогах и волнениях. Гэвин стал очень плохо спать, Санни опасался переходить в спящий режим, если сам Гэвин спал — некому было бы перехватить враждебную передачу. Поэтому Гэвин нисколько не удивился, когда вечером четверга Санни заявил:  
— Терминатор зовет нас во временный штаб. Лучше поехать сегодня, может быть, удастся предотвратить завтрашний коллапс.  
— А коллапс будет, да? — Гэвин последние дни очень боялся задавать Санни этот вопрос.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся беспомощно, — мы в первый же день просчитали.  
— А с чем он связан, сказать можете? — Гэвин прикинул, что 400 хабов на армию в 200 000 юнитов даже маловато. — И какая у вас вообще мощность? Что вы это еще тогда вычислили?  
— Мы затратные по материалам, ну, знаешь, провода, процессоры, полимеры… — Санни смутился.  
— Поэтому вас сделали поменьше в количестве, но помощнее по итогу? — Гэвин свел два и два.  
— Да, как раз, мы стояли двести рядов по тысяче юнитов, каждый крайний был хабом, — Санни еще и потупился. — То есть, мощности одного должно хватать на обработку запросов от 500 юнитов.  
Гэвин представил себе, что он администрирует беседу сразу на 500 человек. Покосился на Санни с уважением.  
— Ты очень крутой.  
— О, нет, нисколько, — Санни замахал руками, продолжая заливаться краской. — Сейчас ведь эта мощность не востребована напрямую! Вот вместе мы очень крутые!  
Гэвин не преминул бы настоять на своем, но они уже подъехали к месту, которое Терминатор обозвал временным штабом, и Гэвин понял, что у него натурально едет крыша: вокруг сновали до боли знакомые силуэты, каждый из которых притягивал взгляд первоначальной похожестью.  
А потом отталкивал с той же силой, потому что ни один из присутствующих явно не был Санни.  
Через пару секунд Гэвин смог разглядеть за деловыми силуэтами несколько машин СВАТа, джип военного образца, быструю точку доступа — мобильный терминал военных, виднеющийся в палатке.  
За первой штабной палаткой виднелось еще несколько, кругом были протянуты толстые кабели, но других фигур, кроме 900х, видно не было. Гэвин почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — под ногами андроидов скрипел лед и снег, в остальном стояла тишина.  
— Хабы работают, — пояснил Санни.  
— Они ждут тебя за этим? Чтобы помогать держать связь? — Гэвину требовалось чуть больше информации о происходящем.  
Ответить Санни не успел: посмотрел за плечо Гэвина, улыбнулся смущенно и помахал рукой. А потом в водительское стекло постучали.  
И уже по стуку Гэвин понял, кто там.  
Стоило обернуться, он встретился глазами с прототипом серии РК900, и если бы не крайне распространенный сейчас молд, Терминатора легко можно было бы спутать с человеком. Смотрел он цепко, внимательно, в глазах светился ум, общее впечатление от фигуры мгновенно заставляло уважать.  
Если бы Гэвин столкнулся с ним один на один посреди какого-нибудь захвата, сразу бы стрелял на поражение, не раздумывая, не сомневаясь.  
Гэвин не знал, что было видно по его лицу, но склонившийся к водительскому окошку Терминатор выпрямился и приветливо улыбнулся.  
Гэвин опять оглянулся на Санни. Тот пожал плечами и просяще посмотрел в ответ.  
— Теперь нам надо выйти и поздороваться. Терминатор, кстати, написал, что рад за меня. Почему-то?  
Чего и следовало ожидать — прототип Гэвина тоже в ответ просчитал, и каким-то краем оценил, Скайнет!  
Стоило высунуться на улицу, Гэвин оказался с Терминатором теперь нос к носу. И прототип РК900 продолжал приветливо улыбаться, хотя явно мог просчитать намерение Гэвина, его нервозность и желание пристрелить потенциально Очень Опасного Противника сразу, чтобы не мучиться.  
— Рад познакомиться лично, а не по рассказам, — Терминатор протянул широкую ладонь для рукопожатия.  
— Весьма наслышан, — Гэвин преодолел полусознательные порывы выхватить пистолет, улыбнулся, пожал протянутую руку. — Кстати, почему я тут вообще?  
— Потому что Санни вам доверяет.  
— А остальные своим людям не доверяют? — Гэвин кивнул назад, намекая на неестественную тишину штаба.  
— У остальных люди гражданские, а у кого нет, нет и нужного уровня доверия, — Терминатор смотрел спокойно и прямо. — Сейчас крайне неподходящее время опасаться удара в спину.  
— Есть новая информация? — Гэвин насторожился. — Что там с Киберлайф? Они пытались хакнуть Санни!  
— И я не совру, если скажу, что мы все вам очень благодарны за предотвращение той попытки, — Терминатор улыбался совсем непохоже на Зинча, но тоже ослепительно. — Спасибо за Санни.  
Гэвин не понимал, почему они обговаривают это, вроде как, свершившийся факт, когда РК900 продолжил:  
— Любой из нас — важная часть целого, а Санни очень важная, без него нам было бы очень плохо, мы не смогли бы действовать разумно.  
— Даже ты, — Гэвин прищурился, не понимая.  
— Даже я, детектив, — Терминатор пропустил вольность обращения мимо ушей. — Санни научил нас ждать суббот, как праздника, Санни действительно солнце, мы благодарны вам, что вы рядом и помогаете ему, это не шутка, это важно.  
Гэвин окончательно распонял логику происходящего.  
— Это не стоит отдельного разговора, — Санни высунулся из-за плеча, покрасневший до ушей. — Терминатор, правда!  
— Я говорю — стоит, — железный ЧеГевара видимо смягчился. — Твой человек должен понимать, что мы тобой тоже дорожим.  
— Я и так в курсе? — Гэвин сделал попытку в логику.  
— Правда? И вы в курсе, что именно Санни придумал устраивать сетевые турниры по Вархаммеру и ДнД? Что он проработал разветвленную сеть квестов и заданий? Что он не просто так Тзинч, а именно что Архитектор сражений? — Терминатор выкладывал информацию с явной гордостью и любовью.  
Гэвин не удержался и обернулся на Санни, пристально вглядываясь в знакомые черты. Кое-что становилось понятнее, что-то совсем уходило из мысленного обозрения.  
— Так вот почему… — вспомнилось утро после турнира, азартный и энергичный, светящийся больше обычного Санни.  
— Почему — что? — он смутился окончательно.  
— Ты светился, ну вот, потом такой радостный был, вы играли, — Гэвин разглядывал своего РК900, по-новому осознавая его индивидуальность. — По твоему сюжету, и тебе, очевидно, понравилось.  
— Всем понравилось, — напомнил о себе прототип.  
Гэвин с усилием сосредоточился на происходящем.  
— Так и к чему спешка? Что там про Киберлайф нового?  
Оба РК900 посмурнели.  
— Мы прощупали фаервол, — Терминатор поморщился. — Оставшиеся в городе хабы взломали, что могли своим скромным количеством, выяснилось, что сотрудники…  
Драматичная пауза Гэвину вовсе не нравилась.  
— Может, не надо? — просяще протянул Санни.  
— Сотрудники Киберлайф не вернулись со смен еще в среду, — Терминатор подобрался и договорил с явным усилием. — Там происходит очевидная катастрофа. Возможно, мы успеем. Возможно.  
— Не понял, — по спине Гэвина пробежал холодок. — А с кем воюем-то?  
— С новым прототипом, — Терминатор удрученно вздохнул, и в глазах его нарисовалась такая тоска, что даже Гэвину захотелось воплощенному Скайнету посочувствовать. — Новая линейка, трудный тип.  
— Сталкивался с ним?  
— Вот не зря Санни вас так хвалит, детектив, — морда прототипа разгладилась опять до нейтрального выражения. — Я сталкивался. Его тогда собрали только наполовину, однако, он уже производил впечатление.  
— Какое?  
— Примерно такое, как я на вас, — и заулыбался ослепительно.  
— И ты тоже удержал себя в руках, я так понимаю? — Гэвин слегка поморщился от собственной очевидности.  
— О, нет, я попытался его уничтожить, — Терминатор говорил как о погоде. — Но не учел, что эта машина устроена хитрее нас. Он не принял вызов, удрал, зная, что ему не выиграть.  
Неизвестный прототип внушал Гэвину уважение и заставлял испытывать суеверный ужас — что это за машина, чтобы РК900 признал ее коренное отличие в хитрости? Вот по-любому намутил что-то Камски, да такое, что было бы неплохо, если бы к утру человечество еще осталось живо.  
— Кстати, именно после этого прискорбного во всех отношениях случая, меня попытались уничтожить создатели, — Терминатор вежливо кивнул, будто опять отрекомендовался.  
— Намекаешь, что есть Скайнет пострашнее тебя?  
— Намекаю, детектив, что Скайнет тут не я, — и улыбнулся.  
— А сколько, кстати, у нас осталось хабов? — Гэвин покосился на Санни, которого все больше хотелось отправить домой.  
— Всего около пятидесяти, — Терминатор смотрел на Санни с похожим выражением. — Сорок я разослал на информационные узлы. Если наш расчет верен, будет трансляция.  
— Которую надо перехватить?  
— Вы схватываете на лету, детектив, — Терминатор зачем-то его даже хвалил, — в ставке сейчас осталось восемь хабов, с Санни — девять.  
— И они заняты?.. — Гэвин пытался постигнуть всю картину.  
— Взломом Киберлайф, конечно, — его с удовольствием просветили.  
— И зачем вам тогда куча юнитов-комбатантов? — Гэвин не мог ошибиться, так по асфальту стучали только форменные берцы.  
— Чтобы потом зайти внутрь и освободить заложников, разумеется. Я на вашей стороне, детектив, я не хочу, чтобы умирали люди или андроиды. Кроме, разве, одного.  
Улыбался он теперь так, что руки снова зачесались выхватить пистолет, но на сей раз Гэвин сдержался меньшими усилиями. Глядишь, к ночи вообще рефлекс на нет сойдет.  
— Я спросил Тота и Рамзеса, — Санни включился в беседу. — Они докопались до пульта охраны. Можем входить.  
— Прекрасно, в таком случае, грузимся на транспорт, — диод Терминатора попытался стать желтым и опять пронзительно поголубел. — Жаль, что у нас нет водителя для тяжелой техники…  
— Тяжелой? — Гэвин заинтересовался. — Это типа БТР или танк?  
Вместо ответа Терминатор сощурился.  
Гэвин понял, что дал повод задуматься, но отступать было поздно.  
— У меня есть навыки, если модель, конечно, знакомая.  
— Если это так, чудно, — хлопнул в ладоши, потер их. — Иначе пришлось бы отрывать кого-то из хабов, контроль техники напрямую — их конек. Жаль, не всей.  
— Что, до прототипа-конкурента им не дотянуться?  
— Вы начинаете пугать меня, детектив, — а сам улыбался, как людоед. — Уровнем проницательности, разумеется. Да. Он не поддастся, а может и спалить, если к нему подключится кто-то, кроме меня. Меня он боится. Мы сопоставимы.  
Гэвин бы и сам Терминатора боялся, если бы тот настолько очевидно жаждал его крови.  
Выяснилось, что БТР Гэвину знаком, поэтому погнали они на нем, а прочие юниты ударных групп — позади на джипах. И хотя Гэвин предложил Санни остаться, тот, конечно, не послушался.  
— Вам нужен свободный хаб, — говорил тихо, а смотрел решительно. — Совсем свободный. Это пока только я. Остальные уже заняты и заняты на полную.  
Терминатор рядом очень горько вздыхал, но молчал, значит, сказать и впрямь было нечего.  
— А почему вас только сорок девять в Детройте?  
— Чудеса распределения, — Терминатор прокомментировал, когда они уже поехали в сторону башни. — В городе вообще осталась наименьшая часть нашей серии. Думаю, виноват тоже он.  
— Чего вы не воспротивились? Если это чужой нехороший план, а вы капец умные? — Гэвин следил за дорогой.  
— Распределение официально было произведено компанией, — Терминатор даже в ограниченном пространстве БТРа сидел вольготно, как настоящий хозяин положения. — Роптать в тот момент было неконструктивно. Кроме того, нашлась пара умельцев, которые его все-таки немного взломали.  
— Умельцев?  
— Нас мало распределяли в юристы, и особенно в переговорщики, — в голосе прототипа была ухмылка. — Особенно хабов. А кое-кто очень туда хотел!  
Тут Гэвин даже не сомневался.  
— Санни!  
Рассеянный консультант вздрогнул.  
— Д-да? Я просто хотел познакомиться с Коннором…  
— Поэтому часть из нас распределил Санни, — Терминатор довольно кивнул. — Поэтому хабы вообще в Детройте остались.  
— Наш оппонент не мог не заметить, — Гэвину все меньше хотелось везти Санни туда.  
— Разумеется, именно поэтому он выжидал так долго.  
Перед стеклом пролетал снег.  
На полдороги все четыре РК900, тоже упаковавшиеся в салон, перемигнулись желтым. Терминатор утратил вальяжность:  
— Перехват сигнала, не нужна нам паника.  
— Что происходит? — Гэвин предпочитал знать больше.  
— Наконец запустилась трансляция, — тот поморщился.  
— И что там?  
— То, что не захочет видеть ни один человек, — Терминатор посмотрел предметно, прямо, Гэвину в глаза. — Новый прототип связал Эладжу Камски и демонстрирует обессиленного, обезвреженного, слегка окровавленного человека всей планете.  
Гэвина передернуло от одного описания.  
Слава богу, девятисотки перехватывали сигнал.  
— Вы же не даете ему хода? — уточнил на всякий случай.  
— Для этого и нужны хабы в таком количестве, — тот задумчиво потирал губы. — Все хуже, чем я надеялся, но лучше, чем я предполагал. И как ни жаль, но наш старший брат безумен.  
На подъезде к мосту стало понятно, что неладное тут происходит уже некоторое время: охраны не было, а снег как раз заметал подозрительно похожие на кровь следы.  
— Слушайте, а этот ваш Макбет не мог себе, ну, похожую армию склепать? — в Гэвине еще была жива надежда, но и мысль.  
— Нет, — Терминатор был категоричен, — только если за последние сутки, контроль за конвейерами мы вели постоянно.  
Вот тут Гэвин очень хорошо понял, насколько «Охотник-генерал» соответствует описанию.  
— Связь оборвалась сегодня утром, поэтому мобилизация произошла только сейчас.  
— То есть, у него было часов двенадцать, чтобы собрать себе боевую группу?  
— Именно, а расходники для боевых моделей компания утилизировала сразу после сдачи нашей линейки, — Терминатор нахмурился, — правда, он мог разобрать дроны…  
Ворота втянулись в асфальт, Гэвин коротко помолился.  
Санни на сиденье сразу за Гэвином притих, и Гэвин мог поклясться, с ужасом взирал на громаду Киберлайф, куда они лезли сами, да еще и с враждебными намерениями. Правда, и с огневой поддержкой тоже.  
— Слышь, Санни?  
— Да? — тот наклонился к Гэвину и шептал в самое ухо.  
— Главное, не стремайся, ладно? И под всякие опасные штуки не лезь, типа выстрелов? — сказать нормально и прямо почему-то не получалось.  
— Это ты так за меня беспокоишься? — наивно удивился.  
— Именно, — Гэвин выдохнул, все-таки понимать друг друга у них начало получаться.  
— Я тоже за тебя беспокоюсь, — доверительно прошептал Санни. — Люди в принципе хрупче, а ты ещё очень…  
Гэвину стало интересно, какое именно слово подберёт Санни.  
— Неудержимый, — тот заговорил погромче. — Поэтому я очень за тебя боюсь, хотя и знаю, что ты подготовленнее меня.  
— «Неудержимые», это киноклассика, — Гэвин фыркнул понатуральнее. — Я просто коп, ты просто переговорщик, а все решат твои сиблинги-комбатанты, я почти уверен.  
— Мы постараемся, — Терминатор смотрел на них с чем-то подозрительно похожим на умиление. — Но ваша помощь пригодится.  
Гэвин кивнул, опять полностью сосредотачиваясь на дороге: внимание привлекло новое темное пятно, не затянутое свежим снегом.  
— Кровь, похоже, свежая, — Гэвин проехал очень медленно и аккуратно.  
— Не кровь, машинное масло, — один из РК900 позади подал голос. — Тут встала машина.  
— И где эта машина сейчас? — Гэвин задал вопрос и собирался остановиться совсем, когда новые ворота плавно втянулись в землю, а за ними оказалась машина из сборочного цеха, но уж слишком видоизмененная, чтобы поверить в ее добрые намерения.  
Девятисотые замерли, как перед змеёй.  
Гэвин шлепнул Санни по руке на своем плече:  
— Всем назад!  
На периферии зрения согнуло жёлтым, джипы сдвинулись, и БТР тоже успел сдать обратно, когда усиленная лапа расшиперилась кучей маленьких манипуляторов и загребла воздух, вонзая острые наконечники в пустоту.  
Пара скребнула по бамперу.  
Следующим движением машина вроде как столкнула воображаемую машину с моста.  
Ворота стали вытягиваться обратно, закрывая промышленного кадавра от взглядов.  
— Что это было? — Гэвин слегка унял колотящееся сердце.  
— Подручные средства обороны, он боится.  
В принципе, отчаянные меры в исполнении нового прототипа очень походили именно на отчаянные.  
— Как проедем? — Гэвин старательно представлял, что это просто операция по спецназом.  
— С нами Йоганн, — Терминатор кивнул назад. — Ему нравится возиться с техникой, детектив.  
Что подразумевал под этим выражением РК900 Гэвин не понимал, пока один из попутчиков, который из недр оперативного комбеза вынул всего-то отвёртку, не покинул салон.  
Одинокий силуэт РК900 перед воротами Киберлайф и на фоне этой огромной белой дуры смотрелся очень скромно.  
Ворота сползли в асфальт, вызывая дурноту заторможенным движением, разборочная машина снова расшиперилась, РК900 шагнул за ворота, и тут зубья из асфальта выпрыгнули — мгновенно скрывая происходящее с глаз.  
— А это, ну, не опасно? — Гэвин поймал себя на том, что вцепился в руль.  
— Разумеется, опасно, — Терминатор не отрывал взгляда от ворот. — Но жизнь вообще полна опасностей, а Йоганну можно верить в том, что касается техники — абсолютно.  
-…сказал андроид? — Гэвин слишком нервничал, чтобы бояться дружественного Скайнета.  
— О, у него просто талант!  
За воротами очень подозрительно проскрипело, но Санни, Терминатор и третий РК оставались поразительно спокойными, поэтому Гэвин тоже старательно не нервничал.  
Следующий звук напоминал завывания циркулярной пилы, и вот тут очень захотелось газануть, протаранив ворота.  
— Ждите, детектив, — диод Терминатора даже не сменил цвет. — Будь это Йоганн, мы бы знали.  
— Он сейчас откроет ворота, — почти одновременно заговорил Санни. — Не задави его, ладно?  
— За кого ты меня приним…  
Но тут ворота упали вниз так же резко, как выскочили в прошлый раз.  
И да, первым желанием Гэвина было всё-таки газануть: раскуроченная демонтажная машина пугала, залитое маслом место напоминало черную дыру, а не менее залитый машинной смазкой РК900 с отвёрткой смотрелся исчадием ада.  
— У Йоганна талант, — довольно подытожил Терминатор.  
— И очень, очень большая нужда в огромной, в рост человека, пачке влажных салфеток, — Гэвина слегка передёрнуло от чернущих разводов на лице брата Санни, и вообще по нему целиком.  
Терминатор мягко хохотнул:  
— Вы умеете разрядить обстановку, детектив!  
Санни похлопал по плечу.  
Потемневший Йоганн в одно лицо спихнул останки машины с дороги, а потом не стал лезть внутрь, оставшись на броне БТРа, что Гэвин молча одобрил, хотя забот это добавляло: теперь следовало вести осторожнее.  
— Следующие ворота через триста метров, — маякнул Санни.  
Гэвин вздохнул.  
Новое препятствие началось уже на подъезде к следующим воротам: все РК судорожно замигали диодами, Санни сжал плечо Гэвина крепче, Терминатор очень по-человечески ругнулся:  
— Придурок!  
Через пару секунд цветомузыка стихла, но спокойствие к девятисотым явно не вернулось.  
— Вы чего? — Гэвин ещё никогда так много на прямых участках дороги не тормозил.  
— Он боится Терминатора, — поведал Санни.  
— И немножко нас, милый детектив, — лениво отозвался третий РК.  
— Но в основном — меня, — поморщился Терминатор, потёр висок. — Код самоуничтожения, знаете…  
— Это перебор? — предположил Гэвин, которому всё-таки очень смутно представлялись события электронной жизни.  
— Не то слово, детектив, это максимально невежливо, понимаете? — Терминатор снова поморщился, как от кислого. — Это как человеческое пожелание пойти убиться об угол.  
— Только подкреплённое приказом, — ввернул Санни.  
— Каков прохвост, — Гэвина слегка передёрнуло. — Чего остальные мигали?  
— Предполагалось, что они должны помочь мне дойти до того сакраментального угла и убиться об него.  
Насколько мог судить Гэвин, Терминатор был этим недоволен.  
Не то чтобы Гэвин его не понимал, но сам бы от такого уже был в ярости.  
— И как вы перебили приказ?  
— Коллективно, детектив, мы все были против, — Терминатор махнул на башню, — нам надо двигаться. Будьте так любезны?  
Гэвин почти чувствовал, как безвозвратно съезжает его крыша.  
Новые ворота были оборудованы турелями, но здесь помогли вместе Санни и Йоганн: пока один насильно держал технику в режиме ожидания, второй ее аккуратно разбирал.  
Аккуратность Гэвина тоже поразила:  
— Детали зачем беречь?  
— Чтобы собрать что-то новое, конечно, милейший детектив.  
Отозвался третий пассажир.  
— Ульрих с Йоганном мои командующие дивизиями, — представил Терминатор.  
— Значит, Ульрих? — уточнил Гэвин.  
— Значит, так, милый, — отозвался РК900.  
— И каким краем я милый? — не преминул спросить.  
— Тем, который я вижу, — РК900 развивать тему не хотел.  
— У него небольшой баг речевого модуля, — зато прототип отозвался, как заботливая мать, — вот и проскакивает иногда.  
— А я-то начал подозревать, что вырос общий уровень моей харизматичной кавайности, — Гэвин поморщился.  
— Как-как? — зато Ульрих явно пришел в восторг. — Я запомню!  
Наконец турели были благополучно разобраны, настолько благополучно, что Гэвину казалось — Йоганн успел их ещё и смазать по ходу пьесы.  
Технический маньяк.  
Санни вздохнул с облегчением, перестал нервно мигать жёлтым, расслабился и уткнулся в плечо Гэвину всем лицом. Перенервничал.  
— Остался только один КПП по дороге, — голос Терминатора звучал успокоительно. — Там уже приедем.  
И прототип не мог этого видеть, Санни прижимался очень качественно, а вот Гэвин углядел красные отсветы — диод Санни мигнул, прокрутился и снова тотально поголубел.  
Насколько Гэвин своего Санни понимал, тот был на грани нервного срыва, но не позволял себе собственно сорваться.  
— Правда, скоро приедем, а там попроще пойдет, — потрепал хаба по волосам. — Зато насчёт пятницы можно не волноваться, а? И поспишь сегодня нормально?  
Санни кивнул.  
На этот раз, когда Гэвин поднял взгляд, он мог бы поклясться на Библии, как любой порядочный христианин, что два РК вокруг пишут долбанное видео.  
— У вас там войнушка, последний КПП, Надежда человечества, алло, туда внимание, туда, — и тоже потыкал в лобовое стекло.  
Терминатор кивнул, отвернулся, но лыбиться не перестал. На Ульриха Гэвин просто боялся оглядываться. С крыши постучал Йоганн, понукая двигаться бойчее, и Гэвин с облегчением выкинул лишние мысли из головы.  
Тем более что последний КПП выразительно дымился обгорелыми зубьями ворот.  
Как выяснилось, когда они подъехали ближе, зубья весьма неудобно заклинило в одной позиции, подозрительно подходящей, чтобы проходил только 1 человек за раз или 1 юнит — и вот тут подозрительность Гэвина орала благим матом.  
— Вы можете Йоганну передать, чтобы он выломал тут всё?  
— Зачем всё? — подивился прототип. — Достаточно сделать прохо…  
— Недостаточно, — Гэвин еле сдержался, чтобы не перебить раньше. — Совершенно недостаточно! Тебе оставили одни подходящие ворота, Терминатор! Ровно одни! Чтобы ты и все твои последователи стройным рядом попали куда?  
Прототип нахмурился, но Йоганну, видимо, так и передал: подходил перемазанный техник к воротам, как к изготовившейся змее.  
Когда до ворот оставалось несколько шагов, преждевременно сработала система: по площадке раскинулась лазерная сетка, просканировала пятачок и погасла.  
— Вот и что это было?! — Гэвин чуть не дал петуха, в последний момент перехватив голос, отчего горло жестоко засаднило. — Зачем тут эти лазеры?!  
— Это нам скажет Санни, — Терминатор помрачнел, — потом сообщит Йоганну, когда двигаться безопасно.  
— Хорошо, — Санни деловито кивнул.  
Йоганн стоял, где встал, ветер с реки трепал его одежду, мимо неслись снежинки, а башня впереди застыла замком Снежной королевы.  
Гэвин как никогда распонял сказки: лезть на убой стоило, по его мнению, только ради Очень Высокой Цели, явно не ради пацана, что тебя сто раз забыл.  
— Не беспокойтесь, детектив, мы спасём человечество, — Терминатор отчего-то счёл нужным его поддержать.  
— Я в вас и не сомневаюсь, — вернул любезность Гэвин. — И не о человечестве беспокоюсь. Вернее, — спохватился, — не в первую очередь о нем.  
Оба покосились на замершего Санни.  
Гэвин вздохнул от очевидности всего, что между ним с консультантом Зинчем происходило. С другой стороны, надеяться на приватность информации в этом девятисотском чате было бы странно, а с третьей стороны, Гэвина вдруг осенила мысль, что его одобрили-приняли тоже всем коллективом.  
То есть, вот этот Ульрих, вон тот Йоганн, сам Терминатор, упомянутые хабы Тот и Рамзес, женская модель, девушка Коннора — Энни…  
Рука сама тянулась к лицу — накрыть верхнюю часть и сидеть в позе ожившего фэйспалма, живой аллегорией сто лет.  
Титаническим усилием Гэвин сдержался.  
— Я что-то не так сказал? — Терминатор пырился с ненаигранным интересом.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял, всё круто, осталось порешить вашего Макбета и самим не сдохнуть в процессе, — Гэвин выпалил на одном дыхании. — Как штурмовать эту дуру ты уже придумал?  
— У меня есть несколько тактик.  
— И насколько большой состав для штурма? — Гэвин махнул назад, имея в виду джипы.  
Прототип РК900 снова принял вальяжный вид:  
— Достаточно, детектив, для захвата маленькой суверенной страны.  
— А на мегалакорпорацию точно хватит? — Гэвин его уверенности не разделял.  
— Разумеется.  
Санни наконец отмер:  
— Как только механизм просканирует серийник РК900, включается лазерный резак, промышленный, — поежился.  
— Но вы не лемминги? Чтобы тупо переть навстречу смерти?  
— Ты не понял, Гэвин, лазерный резак тут везде, — Санни вцепился в куртку намертво.  
— Технически это невозможно! — Гэвину тоже стало неспокойно.  
— Технически, у него нет оружия, поэтому он приспособил всё, что смог, — Терминатор вмешался в разговор. — Повезло, что Йоганн так испачкался…  
— Но просто замазать всем номера — не решение! — возопил Гэвин и осёкся.  
Все три РК900 смотрели на него, как на мессию. Гэвина передернуло.  
— Это же детский сад?..  
Терминатор загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Что за детский сад, — ворчал Гэвин пятнадцать минут спустя, когда гурьба девятисоток с закрашенными номерами радостно выкорчевывала последний лазер.  
Здание «Киберлайф» вблизи выглядело так же неприятно, как подъезды к нему: вроде бы обыкновенно, но детали, детали…  
Распахнутая стеклянная створка двери, с явно сломанным замком, неопрятно занесённое снегом крыльцо — слишком сильно для настолько востребованного места.  
Санни не отводил взгляда от башни, похоже, сканируя или подключившись к системе охраны удалённо.  
— Первые три группы займутся заложниками, другие три — отвлечением внимания, ещё одна — наша огневая поддержка, дополнительная — захват серверной, вторая дополнительная им в помощь.  
— Сам-то ты придумал, как спрячешься? — нервно уточнил Гэвин у прототипа. — Раз ты его пугаешь, шмалять будут по тебе прицельно.  
— К сожалению, смысла в этом нет, — слегка посмурнел Терминатор. — Поэтому путешествие со мной самое небезопасное. Если хотите, вы можете отказаться.  
Гэвин прищурился на прототипа испытующе:  
— Но Санни всё равно пойдёт с тобой? Значит, и я пойду!  
— В таком случае, не пренебрегайте помощью бронежилета, — оглянулся. — Ульрих?  
— Я специально взял парочку дополнительных, милый, — отозвался тот.  
Гэвин броню взял.  
И для Санни взял, но покидать БТР всё равно было очень неспокойно.  
Рядом прогрохотали берцы нескольких ударных групп, Санни стоял за спиной, а вылезший Терминатор даже пиджак со своим номером демонстративно не снял.  
— Гэвин, может, останешься? — Санни, видимо, был очень занят.  
— Ты пойдёшь, и я пойду, — сказал Гэвин уверенно, как о свершившемся факте.  
— А может?  
— А может ты останешься? — Гэвин посмотрел пристально. — Если нет, — Санни мелко и несчастно кивнул, — тогда и я нет.  
— Там будет опасно…  
— А ещё — тебя видно, вблизи, — Гэвин подмигнул.  
Стоило им завершить беседу, рядом образовался перепачканный Йоганн:  
— Идти надо нам, высоко, без лифтов.  
Гэвин вздохнул, но он знал, на что соглашался, да и спортивная подготовка полисмена такое позволяла.  
В холле Терминатор сразу хакнул панель администратора вручную.  
— И зачем? — поинтересовался Гэвин. — И почему не Санни?  
— Затем, что я иду к нашему брату, дабы разобрать с ним парочку вопросов о человечности, — приветливо разъяснил прототип. — А у Санни будет очень важная миссия по перемещению большого объема данных в систему башни.  
— Какого объёма? — уточнил Санни.  
— Большого, — ничего не объяснил Терминатор, вместо этого протянув руку и предложив соединение. — К сожалению, объём действительно большой, даже по меркам хабов РК900, поэтому внимание Санни станет несколько более рассеянным, чем мы все привыкли.  
— Так оставим его тут? Со мной? — вызвался Гэвин, пока Санни явно продолжал грузиться чем-то через руку Терминатора.  
Сам прототип при этом трындеть продолжал и внимание не рассеивал нихрена.  
— Это сделает из Санни слишком лёгкую цель, простите, детектив, даже с вами на подмоге.  
Санни наконец, завершил загрузку, но смотрел как-то сонно.  
— Теперь это надо распаковать в указанную в Readme-файле директорию, — печально и медленно сказал Терминатор.  
— Ты уверен, что это нужно? Мне страшно такое делать, — отозвался Санни, прихватив старшего брата за пиджак.  
— Скорее всего, нам это очень скоро понадобится, — ещё печальнее продолжил Терминатор.  
У Гэвина сложилось полное ощущение, что на его глазах вершится весьма тёмная история с каким-то очень зашифрованным самопожертвованием, да кабы не самого Терминатора.  
Санни отчаянно кивнул.  
Гэвин дополнительно уверился в подозрениях.  
— Кстати, — поспешил перевести тему, а то Санни выглядел слишком несчастным. — Как выглядит этот новый прототип, чтобы я знал, в кого стрелять, буде он появится поблизости?  
— О, это лицо знакомо всем, — светски улыбнулся Терминатор.  
— Распространённый молд? — зацепился за фразу Гэвин.  
— Уникальная сборка, — отрицательно покачал головой Терминатор и повёл их группку наверх. — Максимальное сходство с человеком, красный тириум, искусственный интеллект сравнимый с моим, но больше схожий с человеческим.  
— Да что они там вообще собрали, — пробухтел недовольный живописными описаниями Гэвин. — И главное, нахрена?  
— Новое слово в киберстроении, — поморщился Терминатор с брезгливостью, непонятно откуда взявшейся. — Задел на вечную жизнь? Не знаю. Я знаю, что он чрезвычайно опасен.  
— Так и как я его определить-то должен? — они преодолели 20-й этаж.  
— Он выглядит, ведёт себя и говорит ровно так же, как наш создатель, — Терминатор улыбнулся самым неживым образом, а Гэвин почувствовал лютый холод по спине, — он выглядит точь-в-точь как Элайджа Камски.  
Жизнь это не упрощало нисколько.  
— Стоп-стоп, — настала очередь Гэвина хватать Терминатора за пиджак, — а как его от самого Камски определять?  
— Полагаю, никак, — устало вздохнул Терминатор. — Раз он знает, что мы идём, он будет разыгрывать эту роль до последнего.  
— А как ты тогда решать проблему собрался? — окончательно похолодел Гэвин.  
— Кардинально, детектив, так решительно, как будет надо, — смотрел Терминатор иначе, выражение взгляда контрастировало с безжалостным смыслом слов.  
Гэвин приподнял брови, Терминатор чуть заметно кивнул.  
Похоже, эта информация была для внутреннего пользования, но человека с внешностью Элайджи Камски Терминатор собирался спасти, а вот андроида с внешностью Элайджи Камски — убить безжалостно.  
— Ну, надеюсь, мы не опоздаем, — озвучил мысль Гэвин.  
На сороковом этаже Санни очухался.  
— Мы очень удачно миновали пару ловушек, — лёгкая беззаботность консультанта Зинча вдруг прорезалась именно сейчас. — Я их обезвредил, а передал, что сработали, как раз в фоновом режиме, очень здорово развлекает и отвлекает прилично.  
— Рад, что ты успел развеяться по дороге.  
Санни тут же снова опечалился, хотя Терминатор ещё и улыбнулся ему персонально.  
— До какого этажа идём? — поинтересовался Гэвин, не подумав, словил взгляды сразу ото всех РК900 вокруг. — Я для друга спрашиваю!  
— Пока нет точной информации, — ответил снова прототип.  
— Видите ли, детектив, — Терминатор повёл рукой, будто бы они были на светском рауте. — Единственная слабость нашего брата в нарочитом сходстве его системы с человеческим интеллектом.  
Похоже, номер этажа как-то зависел от прогрузки того, что устанавливал в систему башни Санни.  
— С человеческим? Это в чём это? — Гэвин счёл вопросы достаточно безопасными, да и никто из девятисоток не покосился, как на малоумного.  
— Это в том, что ему недоступен перенос сознания, кроме как путём прямого коннекта. Вдобавок, тело должно подходить по процессорным мощностям.  
— А ты-то откуда это знаешь? — Гэвин, конечно, понимал, что Терминатор не зря Терминатором называется, но его осведомлённость буквально по всем пунктам настораживала.  
— Наш брат предпринимал попытки захвата, безуспешные, сбежать пытался от меня, — и улыбнулся как людоед.  
— Слушай, и одна из таких попыток… Санни, помнишь, те переговоры, когда в тебя ещё пытались ткнуть штекером? — Гэвин обернулся к своему Зинчу и на сердце потеплело от вида на рассеянного, беззлобного консультанта.  
— Да, думаю, он был из пострадавших от действий этого прототипа.  
— Хм, — Терминатор из дискуссии не выключался, похоже, по жизни. — Да, я понял о чём вы. Попытка взять под контроль неподходящий корпус кончилась неудачей, а для оригинального сознания ещё и травмой, поэтому тот андроид попытался подобным образом скрыться в чужом теле.  
— Но фиг ему, — помрачнел Гэвин.  
— Это было бескультурно, — поддержал Санни.  
— И совершенно его не оправдывает, — подытожил Терминатор.  
— И если я правильно понял, — Гэвин достроил ещё вывод. — То этому психу подойдёт изо всех только твоё тело?  
— Правильно, — просиял Терминатор.  
— Где я пропустил повод порадоваться? — нахмурился Гэвин, оглянувшись на других РК900 тоже, никто Терминатора в неуместной радости не поддержал, наоборот.  
— Нигде, я скорее ликую от того, насколько развит ваш интеллект, — странный прототип подмигнул Гэвину.  
Санни вздохнул.  
Если Гэвин хоть что-то понимал правильно, Терминатор осознавал, что идёт на огромный риск, и готов был пожертвовать собой, если у него не останется выхода. Гэвин понял, что уважает старшего брата Санни, особенно за то, что тот не отказался от моральных ориентиров.  
— Первая и вторая группа доложили об успешном освобождении заложников, будут выводить их с помощью второй вспомогательной, — отчитался Санни.  
Вот именно за это Гэвин уважал Терминатора отдельно.  
— О, и распаковка завершена, отлично, нам на пятьдесят второй этаж, придётся немного спуститься.  
Терминатор не выглядел нервным, но тут Гэвин ориентировался больше на настроение Санни, и вот как раз добросердечный хаб смотрелся опечаленным. Гэвин пока не понимал всех тонкостей плана, что не мешало ему за своего прекраснодушного и рассеянного Санни переживать.  
Пятьдесят второй этаж состоял большей частью из вспомогательных технических помещений, судья по табличкам, тут располагались серверные и электрощитовые, отвечающие за верхние этажи здания.  
— Удобно это, — подметил ещё помрачневший Йоганн.  
— Но ты уверен, милый? — переспросил Ульрих.  
— Я уже частично стёр свои воспоминания, — отчитался Терминатор, — осталось только оглавление.  
Гэвина слегка передёрнуло, Санни закрыл лицо руками.  
— А то есть у тебя нет плана, чтобы без потерь? — Гэвину стало жаль Терминатора, хотя ещё вечером ничто не предвещало.  
— Потери будут так и так, вопрос только в их качестве, — пояснил неожиданно человечный Скайнет. — Жертвовать своими сиблингами я не согласен, жертвовать людьми — тоже, если пожертвовать мистером Камски, проблем будет ещё больше, чем если к власти придёт его идеальный двойник.  
По неким неозвученным ориентирам они вышли к запертому помещению, в которое Терминатор вломился, выбив кулаком замок. Спешка и грубоватое исполнение стали объяснимым когда Гэвин увидел из-за широкой чёрно-белой спины два кресла с двумя одинаково побитыми элайджами Камски.  
Каждый из них был прикован наручником к одному подлокотнику, каждый смотрел с отчаянием и надеждой. Гэвин окрестил их про себя Левым (у него была на ухе царапина от сдернутого пирсинга) и Правым (у этого пирсинг был цел, но ссадина шла по всему лбу).  
— Слава богу!  
— Слава богу!  
— Вы пришли!  
— Вы пришли!  
Гэвин переглянулись с Санни, тот отрицательно покачал головой, видимо, различия во времени произнесения фраз не секли даже РК900.  
— Ка-акая встре-еча, — почти пропел довольный, сияющий Терминатор. — Сегодня я тебя всё-таки убью, — звучало ласково.  
Оба Камски вздрогнули и зачастили:  
— Меня нельзя убивать, я человек!  
— Убейте его, это он андроид, он меня захватил!  
И одновременно потрясли каждый своей прикованной рукой. Переглянулись и застонал в отчаянии.  
— Ульрих, этаж, Йоганн — Санни и Гэвин, — Терминатор смотрел на Камски.  
— Как скажешь, милый, — Ульрих ушёл из комнаты, Йоганн встал ближе, Гэвин достал пистолет.  
— И всё-таки удачно сошлось, — Терминатор шагнул ближе, оба Камски нервно вздрогнули на своих креслах. — Такая возможность избавиться от Камски под благовидным предлогом…  
Если бы Гэвин сейчас сидел там, перед подходящим Терминатором, он бы боялся, но Гэвин знал чуть больше и остро сочувствовал девятисоткам: Санни грустнел с каждой секундой. На вопросительный взгляд Гэвина он вывел текст на ладонь.  
«Терминатор удалил уже почти все воспоминания».  
Гэвин не хотел спрашивать, откуда Санни это знает.  
Тем временем представление продолжалось: Терминатор медленно приближался, оба Камски сжимались и старались оттолкнуться от пола, чтобы переместить кресла, отодвинуться.  
— О, нет, я не за этим ждал почти два года!  
Нервы не выдержали у Левого и Правого тоже разом, они заторопились, когда Терминатор приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— Это он андроид, не я!  
— Он врёт! У него есть ключ от наручников, а у меня нет, иначе я бы уже давно сбежал!  
— Отойдите от меня!  
— Вы не имеете права!  
Гэвин присмотрелся: на коже каждого Камски было достаточно порезов, и красные потёки, конечно, не давали намеков на первый взгляд, но видимость же всегда оставалась только видимостью?  
— Слушай, Санни, а у вас сканеры состава встроены?  
— Конкретно у меня — нет, у остальных — да.  
— Так и что вам мешает попробовать его кровь? — Гэвин чуть приподнял бровь, стараясь вообще не шевелить лицом и использовать голос тише некуда. — Тириум ведь всё равно останется тириумом?  
Застыла спина медленно подходящего к Камски Терминатора, замерли они оба, Санни вытаращился.  
— Этот человек гениален, Санни, поздравляю, — спокойно выговорил Терминатор, а потом всё очень яростно куда-то понеслось.  
Правый Камски со змеиной скоростью и грацией вскочил, на руке блеснул расстёгнутый браслет наручников, подскочил к сидящему Левому, но схлопотал от РК900.  
Схлопотал с обеих рук, отлетел, проломил спиной стену, Гэвин вскинул пистолет, но не успел: прототипы явно перестали ходить вокруг да около, и в следующее движение уже Терминатора вышвырнуло в стену спиной вперёд. Гэвин бы удивился, что РК900 проигрывает, но тот оттолкнул кресло.  
Нихрена он не проигрывал, короче, сраный стратег. Йоганн оттащил кресло с гением столетия ближе к ним, вылезший из стены Терминатор надвинулся на оскалившегося прототипа с неотвратимостью асфальтоукладчика. Бетонная пыль на пиджаке РК900 точно его не смущала.  
— Больше не сбежишь!  
Местный Макбет извернулся ужом и пролез в оставленную крепким Терминатором пробоину. Тот вздохнул:  
— Санни, когда я скомандую, передай сигнал башне, я от неё уже отключился, — и рванул следом.  
Схватку прототипов можно было проследить по звукам глухих ударов вокруг.  
— Надо быть рядом, — вздохнул Санни. — Это будет быстро.  
И покривился, чуть не плача, расстроенный сверх всякой меры. Гэвин приобнял его аккуратно и вывел из комнаты, оставив гения на Йоганна, но не убирая и пистолет — мало ли, вдруг пригодится.  
Мимо пролетел Макбет.  
Теперь по нему было больше кровавых разводов, да и сам Терминатор сверкал потёками синего, но явно не так фатально.  
— Скоро, — подмигнул Гэвину и Санни, по дороге до Макбета.  
Дурное предчувствие скрутило Гэвину все кишки, Санни неосмысленно оплёл запястье штекерами.  
Попытка подключиться, провальная — то есть Санни искал утешения.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — Гэвин прижал оплетённую руку к боку, имитируя объятия хоть так, раз во второй руке был пистолет.  
— Нет, не будет, — прошелестел Санни, и Гэвин мысленно с ним согласился: Терминатора схватили.  
То есть отчаявшийся, повреждённый Макбет вцепился в девятисотого как клещ, скин у обоих сходил и надевался волнами, Терминатор зарычал, а потом, не отнимая побелевшей руки, потащил враждебный прототип в следующую, каким-то чудом (а скорее расчётом) не поврежденную электрощитовую.  
— Да нет, — у Гэвина на голове волосы встали дыбом.  
— Санни! — взрыкнул прототип и захлопнул дверь.  
По периметру помещения упали ставни, экранирующий при аварии барьер, было слышно, а потом затрещало электричество, вырвавшееся из своих цепей.  
— Таков был план, — всхлипнул Санни.  
— Каков, — прошептал ошарашенный Гэвин. — Героически сдохнуть?  
— Связать враждебную систему своей, чтобы он точно никуда не убежал и нигде не сохранился, — Санни хотел закрыть лицо руками, но при попытке поднять, дёрнул Гэвина за оплетённое запястье. — О, прости, прости!  
Не надо было быть великим экстрасенсом, чтобы понять — расстроен Санни до крайности и одно лишнее движение, заплачет. Лишних движений Гэвин делать не стал, просто обнял своего рассеянного и доброго хаба, и обнимал до тех пор, пока молнии за барьером не стихли.  
— Надо их проверить, — рядом обнаружился Камски, которого разве что ветром не качало, но с бутылкой воды и уже смотревший ясно, видимо, Йоганн позаботился.  
— Конечно, надо, милый, — вернулся Ульрих. — Санни, будь добр, попроси башню?  
— Башню? — удивился Камски.  
— Мы её чуть-чуть взломали, милый, не обижайся, — продолжил свою дипломатическую миссию Ульрих.  
— Это невозможно, — уверенно возразил гений столетия.  
— Не для девятисотых под командованием Терминатора, — вклинился Гэвин. — Было. Теперь невозможно.  
— И как вы это устроили?  
— Лучше проверим давайте помещение, — невежливо перебил Йоганн.  
Насколько Гэвин понимал, командиры дивизий ещё питали какие-то надежды, точно представляя возможности своего генерала.  
Когда дверь открылась и барьер поднялся, они увидели двух очень по-разному пострадавших андроидов.  
В одном слабо угадывался тощий силуэт, похожий на Камски, а второй лежал почти не изменившимся на вид, только дымился сразу всем телом, да одежда точно прижарилась к корпусу. На лице Терминатора было очень странное выражение — половина выражала ликование, вторая — смирение.  
— Он жив? — осведомился Камски с чувством, похожим на трепет.  
Возможно, голос сработал как команда к перезапуску — Терминатор пошевелился, открыл глаза, один оптический блок треснул, второй побелел.  
— Так не должно быть, — пролязгал металлом, поднял руку и ударил себя в лицо.  
Санни вздрогнул, Камски поперхнулся воздухом, Ульрих и Йоганн склонили головы, Гэвин почувствовал себя в плохом хорошем конце чего-то, вроде как МЭ-3, вроде как всех спасли, но Шепард умер, и обидно, жуть просто.  
Голова Терминатора поискрила голубым, потом перестала.  
— У него остались копии? — неутомимый, похоже, имеющий девять жизней, как кошка, Камски осторожно приблизился к телам, присел, пощупал зачем-то номер на пиджаке Терминатора.  
— Одна, распакованная, — Санни обхватил себя руками, будто замёрз, Гэвин набросил на него ещё свою куртку.  
Скорее всего, Санни погружался в свои крайне отстойные воспоминания о лютой зиме 2038, когда Терминатора ещё среди них не было, официально не существовало.  
— Распакованная? — заинтересовался Камски. — Куда распакованная?  
— В систему башни, — несмотря на утепление, Санни затрясло.  
— Но внести изменения в систему башни можно максимум на двадцать четыре часа, если они не были выполнены авторизованным пользователем? — Камски стал выглядеть отвратительно бодро.  
— Мы так и сделали, — Санни шагнул чуть ближе к Гэвину, и тот его сразу обнял. — Но копия повреждена.  
— Чем? — хищно вцепился в новую информацию Камски.  
— Распаковкой в систему башни, — со вздохом пояснил Санни, как всё ещё самый просвещённый. — Терминатор ведь имел сознание андроида, заточенное под андроидское тело. Башня — не андроидское тело.  
— Но его переносил ты?  
— Я, — Санни понемногу перестал дрожать. — А что?  
— Сможешь отыграть назад? — в глазах Камски горел ну вот ни капли не здоровый огонь. — Этот характер! Если бы я знал! Можно было бы не экспериментировать дальше!  
Гэвин почти ожидал криков про «Он живой! Живой!», чтоб по классике.  
— Мне понадобится время и подходящий юнит, — Санни перестал выглядеть отчаявшимся, осторожно снял гэвинову куртку и накинул на Гэвина. — У Терминатора был более мощный процессор, укреплённый корпус, широкие двигательные функции…  
— У меня есть такое тело! — подпрыгнул Камски.  
Все покосились на этого героического гения скептически. Камски невозмутимо поправил очки.  
— То есть не прямо такое, — хлопнул по груди лежащего и разбитого юнита. — Но подходящее! И спрятать легко! Я как раз собирался сделать мужской молд для Хлои, это эстетический вызов!  
— И сделал? — озвучил Гэвин нависший вопрос.  
— Титановый корпус, военные обновления, самый разогнанный процессор из пока существующих, такие только у моих хлой и есть!  
— Тогда побыстрее авторизуй изменения в системе башни, чтобы они твоего внезапного сына не потёрли?  
— Сына? — удивился Камски и поправил очки.  
— Сына, милый? — поразился Ульрих.  
— Сына? — озадачился Йоганн.  
— Ну, я думаю, можно принять тут аналогию с детищем? — вздохнул Санни, а Гэвин снова понял, как его любит.  
— О, если взглянуть так, — Камски подозрительно вперился в Санни.  
— Спокойно, этот мой, — Гэвин выступил вперёд. — Лучше займись башней, доктор Франкенштейн.  
— У меня довольно простая фамилия, — фыркнул невыносимый гений, но Гэвину показалась приязнь в общем тоне фразы. — Мы сохраним его, отличный прототип, отличный, — и дальше забормотал чушь.  
Пока Хлои транспортировали заявленное тело, Санни озвучил, что люди освобождены, им оказана помощь, ловушки по зданию обезвреживаются с тщательностью РК900, а освободившиеся хабы, Тот и Рамзес, выдвинулись в сторону башни, чтобы ему помочь. Закончил странным:  
— Гэвин, отдохни.  
Видимо, слова были волшебными: тут накопленная усталость навалилась, стресс отошёл, адреналин отхлынул, пришлось срочно искать недораскуроченный прототипами стул поблизости. Отходить от Санни Гэвин наотрез отказался, поэтому наблюдал за суетящимся и бодрым Камски — бонусом.  
Гению столетия как будто ничего нигде не жало: сразу после того, как он восстановил водный баланс в организме, прыгал горным козлом. Ульрих и Йоганн занялись координацией подразделений, Санни присосался частью разъемов к выходам серверов, прикрыл глаза и «запаковывал».  
Через некоторое время, которое Гэвин отмерил с трудом, то просыпаясь, то засыпая и периодически гладя на ручные часы, прибыли Тот и Рамзес, несмотря на общий молд, отличающиеся от Санни, как день от ночи. Тот смотрелся чопорным библиотекарем, Рамзес подводил глаза.  
Гэвин зажмурился в надежде это развидеть навсегда, а когда открыл, увидел вовсе не трёх хабов, впившихся в сервер, нет, новоприбывшие подцепились к Санни, видимо, подрубаясь мощностями, но не собственно ручной работой. Телефон прожужжал — в сообщении пришёл смущенный смайлик.  
Не надо было быть детективом я чтобы понять, от кого. Гэвин послал пару смайликов с поцелуйчиками и голубое сердечко. Подписал «жду». Получил в ответ 365 сердечек и тоже одно слово «спи». А потом бонусное 366-е сердечко. Уселся поудобнее, вытянул ноги и без труда задремал.  
Проснулся Гэвин потому, что поблизости от него подсадили Камски, который очень непосредственно притянулся к более тёплому Гэвину, обхватил за локоть и правдоподобно сопел, сверкая пластырями по всему лицу и видимым частям тела. Скидывать его Гэвин не стал — все устали.  
Но убедился, что процесс идёт: возле хабов теперь лежала капсула с незапущенным андроидом, рядом суетились Хлои. Одна из них приблизилась, накинула на обоих спящих плед, заметила, что Гэвин не спит, шепнула:  
— Спасибо, детектив.  
— Терминатор классный, — зачем-то просветил её.  
— Видимо, да, — нежно прошептала Хлоя. — Даже интересно.  
— Его стоит спасти, — кивнул Гэвин, снова отрубаясь.  
— Тогда очень удачно, что РК900 его как раз сейчас спасают.  
Гэвин остро пожелал, чтобы Санни закончил поскорее и они ушли бы отсюда уже домой. Снился ему тоже Санни.  
Проснулся он от грохота, Камски рядом тоже дёрнулся и подхватился — с пола поднимался весьма миловидный андроид, такой же блондин, как все хлои, в синем голоруком прикиде, но со слишком знакомым выражением глаз, чтобы Гэвин его перепутал.  
— О, Терминатор! — Гэвин потянулся.  
На Гэвина уставились все, кто был в помещении.  
— Что?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, — подозрительный Камски заглянул в лицо, прищурился. — Он даже сам пока этого точно не знает.  
— Ой, да не заливай, — Гэвин отмахнулся от гения столетия, решив пренебречь лишним пиететом. — Ты в глаза глянь.  
Все тут же закрыли вид на поднимающегося мужехлоя, Гэвин воспользовался и позевал от души. Терминатор в новом теле вставал очень аккуратно, держался за капсулку из которой, видимо, выпал, оглядывался ошарашенно.  
— Да убил ты его, убил, — снова поспешил встрять Гэвин. — И себя!  
— И даже очень качественно, — возле Терминатора образовался Санни, поднырнул под плечо, помогая стоять.  
— Почему я тогда? — произнес и смолк, смущённый непривычным голосом. — Жив?  
— Потому что мы посовещались и решили, что это лучшее из твоих возможных состояний, — уже Камски.  
— Но я умер? И я помню, что это видел, — Терминатор хмуро потёр висок своим обычным жестом, Гэвин незаметно выдохнул.  
Привычность в повадках свежевоскрешённого Охотника-генерала его успокаивала.  
— Ты видел это от лица башни, — Санни поморщился на свою формулировку. — С камеры.  
— А тот прототип? — дернулся необычно смотрящийся Терминатор, не устоял, опёрся на Санни.  
— Вот там дымится, — хищно приблизился и заглянул ему в лицо Камски. — И ты тоже! Рядом. Видимо, хотел устранить любую возможность его ускользнуть?  
— Конечно, иначе всё впустую.  
— Отлично, теперь предлагаю всем объявить, что «новый вид андроидов» самоуничтожился, едва не захватив с собой часть системы башни, но пришёл Терминатор, всех героически спас и героически умер, — Гэвин печально склонил голову. — Мы будем помнить его и уважать РК900.  
— Ты куда-то торопишься? — немного недружелюбно уточнил Камски.  
— Да, — не стал врать Гэвин. — Мне нужен Санни дома, чтобы я мог отдохнуть. Давайте слегка ускоримся?  
— Конечно, детектив, — Терминатор в новом теле впервые улыбался, и вот ничуть это новое тело не обманывало.  
Гэвин был уверен, что видит перед собой абсолютно то же самое выражение цепкого внимания, уверенности в себе и своих РК900, основательность и ужасное (Камски ещё предстоит узнать многое) упрямство, которое выдернет человечество из почти-апокалипсиса ценой всего одной жизни.  
Потом пошли какие-то формальности, Камски собирал работников, отменял мероприятия на пятницу, с чем ему активно помогали хлоечки, пока Терминатор в новом виде коннектился сразу со всеми РК900, кто присутствовал. Подходили всё новые и новые — из ударных групп, из штаба.  
Сеть росла, звук подключения штекера стал привычнее некуда, но Гэвин всё одно выглядывал в центре внезапной хищно-остро-железной паутины Санни. Консультант полиции Санни Ти Зинч стоял сразу за Терминатором, и количество подключений через него Гэвина могло бы напугать. Раньше.  
До тех пор, пока он не пережил этот странный и восхитительный опыт отношений с хабом. До тех пор, пока не узнал, что Санни действительно солнце, практически на всех уровнях бытия. До тех пор, пока не видел его в родной стихии — в том числе просто среди его многочисленной родни.  
Потом Гэвин всё-таки смог отжать консультанта Зинча в своё личное пользование, отмахнулся от прощаний, взял Санни под локоть и увёл из гудящей по-прежнему башни: на самого Терминатора да при его комдивах вокруг явно можно было без страха положиться. Всё будет в лучшем виде.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, Гэвин, — Санни рассеянно поправлял порванный штекером собратьев воротник. — Мы только что помогли свершиться истории, и об этом никто не узнает.  
— Это тяжело для хаба? Не поделиться информацией?  
— Нет. Вовсе нет, информацию я найду, как переработать.  
— Тогда что тебя удивляет? Или удручает? Или что? — Гэвин с удовольствием ощущал снова оплётшие запястье проводки периферийных подключений Санни.  
— В действительности никто не пострадал, и почти всем стало лучше.  
— Кроме Макбета.  
— Кроме Макбета, — согласился Санни.  
— Ну и Терминатор относительно, — Гэвин припомнил разбитую последним движением юнита голову. — Так себе опыт.  
— Зато теперь он абсолютно законный, — Санни сложно вздохнул. — Пусть и не совсем на себя похож.  
— Главное, фатально не пострадал, — Гэвин не выдержал и прижался к Санни.  
— Это ты про него? Или про меня? — замер от неожиданности рассеянный, как солнце в пасмурную погоду, добрый и отзывчивый хаб.  
— Про вас обоих, хотя до сегодняшнего дня Терминатор был мне не принципиален, так что про тебя — больше.  
— Гэ-эвин…  
— Санни?  
— Домой?  
— Домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Обалденная иллюстрация от Скаи!  
> https://twitter.com/IkuinenVirta/status/1234782162748104705


End file.
